Standing in the Crowd
by TemplarWarden
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived attends his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his close friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Alongside them a large number of first year students join from all manner of different backgrounds. Some of them had larger roles, some had smaller ones. Joshua Kane is one student whose own role was far from small.
1. Brush With Fame

_So, first fan-fiction. Because I can._

_I had a character that I very much want to experiment with in the Harry Potter universe. This is my attempt at basically shoehorning him into the first book. Giving an alternate view point as well as giving me my feel-good in actually writing this._

_I will be following the first book closely, so I will very much be taking things as they're unveiled in the book so very few references to other ones and grander plot devices and such. Much of the descriptions are based from the book although I have taken a number of liberties. A large amount of dialogue is also copy-pasted from the American version I have since I don't trust myself to get it accurate._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this since it was quite a enjoyable experience for me to actually write it. Reviews would be welcome, opinions or just suggestions on improving my grammar. I had known how to do it properly once, I promise._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Brush With Fame**

Joshua Kane stood in the crowd of King's Cross station, fingers running through his long brown hair in nerves. People passed by. Completely ignoring the young boy and laden trolley. They also seemed to ignore Horse's angry yowls to get his owner's attention. He didn't like the busy platform any more than he liked what he'd seen of London. It was crowded and stuffy, even the city of Auckland wasn't as claustrophobic. Horse didn't either, thus the large cat's vocalisations.

The young boy looked around sighing. His escort had already left him standing there between platforms nine and ten and given him instructions about how to get on the fabled platform 9¾. He eyed ticket booth warily He knew about magic and all the things it could do but to run at a solid ticket booth like people suggested. That was just stupid. He resolved no to do that, in fact he was continuously delaying heading through. He wasn't sure what he would find on the other side. Not to mention he didn't know if he even wanted to attend Hogwarts. Oh, he had been eager enough to port key across the world after being admitted due to a 'notable level of natural talent'. Now he wasn't so sure. His glances around were half hopeful, almost as if he had hoped a portal would open up back to the home he loved so much. Correction: The home he _had _loved so much. The thoughts about it jarred him, there was nowhere else to go but forward. He took a deep breath and pushed the trolley forwards, through the barrier.

Who wouldn't know about the famous platform that ferried students to Hogwarts Castle? Even Joshua, who had never lived in Britain, had heard of it before he had learnt of his position in the famous school. He didn't know if he was surprised or not that the station didn't look all that different to the Muggle side. Although he was rather shocked regardless, the sensation of being _there_ and then suddenly being _here_. Yet there wasn't anything like the tug of a portkey to signify it, or even a loss of momentum. The second part was a problem. The heavy card almost got away before he could haul it in and a young girl squawked in alarm. That startled Joshua enough as he quickly grabbed the trolley back, Horse hissed aggressively but shut up after that.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I didn't hit you did I?"

Joshua burst into a red blush. On his slightly tanned skin it wasn't as obvious as the girls', for there were two of them, cheeks. They were flushed red in what seemed to be anger and surprise. The overly tall and gangly 11 year old scrapped his feet in embarrassment. He took the girls' silence as anger and didn't know what to expect. Joshua didn't notice that they seemed as much confused as irritated, interested in the hole his shoes scraped in the concrete. It was the elder woman who escorted the pair who actually broke the awkward silence. His head snapped up as he heard her and actually got a look at the three who he had nearly bowled over.

"Boy, perhaps you should move out of the way before you inconvenience more people."

Her voice was sharp, to match her appearance. She was a tall slender lady who didn't seem to have any notable features, at least to the young boy. The only except was her piercing grey eyes which meet his mellow brown orbs as he looked up. He fought the urge to look away and blushed more as he maneuverer his cart around the trio and away from the arch that seemed to mark the entrance to Platform 9¾. Not that he got to survey the platform itself, having difficulty looking away from the older woman's judging gaze. When he did he was instead challenged by the other two girls. The youngest seemed to be a reflection of her mother, all the way to her grey eyes that seemed to be sending daggers into his soul. Although she seemed to be two years younger than him the last of three looked to be about his age and, surprisingly, his height. She was a little different to the other two. Her long silky hair was blond and was tied back in a single pony tail. She did still appear to be staring at him aggressively; in fact one corner of her lips was drawn up in small scowl. Her eyes were a slightly stunning blue and just as frightening as her mother and sibling. Trying to overcome their apparent dislike of him he stammered out another polite apology.

"Sorry. I was, uh, surprised by the entrance."

The eyes of the two girls widened in even more confusion before they started giggling. He was very much aware of what brought that affect. Even the mother seemed to appraise him differently. His accent wasn't one that any of them would be acquainted with, a heavy New Zealander accent including all the strange vowel sounds that implied. All the time the red never left his cheeks as the two girls enjoyed themselves mightily at his expense, not even caring how much they had actually understood. Still he didn't dare move until with a small word to her daughters the haughty woman walked away and they followed, stealing conspiring glances back at the unfortunate and awkward New Zealander.

He finally managed to take in the slightly underwhelming platform. It seemed very ordinary for him; being magical he had expected it to be slightly different from the Muggle side. It wasn't, but the train did stand out far more than the dull coloured locomotives on the other side. Bright scarlet that gleamed in the sun, it was certainly more impressive to the 11 year old wizard.

Checking that he had time he headed off to get changed. While he did somewhat like wearing the Muggle clothes that he had to, specially the jeans, he figured it was easier to change now than later. It didn't take him long and he had emerged from the bathroom to a yowling Horse, who didn't shut up until Joshua reached through the bars and scratched under the cat's chin. He sighed again, hoping that once he was on the train he wouldn't be so nervous. He was just going to school, he told himself, and it shouldn't be too different. In the back of his head a thought reminded him that it was certainly going to be different. This was a proper magical school in a country he had only arrived in less than a week earlier. He managed to haul his case into the train and found an empty compartment, there was still a decent amount of time before the train left and there were quite a few full ones. He slumped back on the seat, the cat cage open next to him and stroking the suspiciously calm Horse on his lap.

He had been tired, he'd had difficulty sleeping the night before but he still hadn't expected to fall asleep. He hadn't woken when other people joined him in the compartment or when Horse hissed at them and almost threating to claw them up. He didn't the train pulled out of the station or for much of the trip after that. He did wake up eventually. His head leant back at an awkward angle and by now Horse was now sulking in his cage. Kane had often given grief if he went aggressive while the young wizard was indisposed. More so than usual at least, it seemed to be the only times that Horse cared. He had to twist his neck and rub the sleep from his eyes.

The two across from him noticed as he woke, they looked like an odd pair and a little sheepish. Between them they had a notable pile of assorted wizarding sweets. One was ginger and about as awkwardly tall as Joshua, the other looked a little small and scrawny with a mess of black. They did smile across and Joshua eyed the lollies, not smiling back equally. He lightly shrugged, very much aware of the earlier occurrence. He didn't want to talk too much until he adapted to the UK accent. Until he leaned over and shut the door to Horse's cage, once again trapping the cat, which woke with the sound and hissed at once again being trapped now he could actually get at the two and the rat they had with them.

"Did we wake you? We tried not to. If you want you can have some candy, I was going to give you some when you woke up."

Joshua shook his head, gave a small smile and looked out the window and hoped the two would go back to their conversation before he actually talked to them. He might be able to get a grasp of who they were. There was a moment of silence, broken by Horse bucking against the carrier. He tried to get out and very nearly knocked himself off the seat. It drew the attention of all three and Joshua took the chance to assess them both. The smaller boy, it turned out on closer attention, looked even more of a mess than first impressions gave. His clothing was old, worn and certainly didn't fit on his very scrawny frame. His hair was certainly a mess, sticking up every which way. His broken glasses sat awkwardly on his face, bent slightly and didn't fit as well as they used to. Joshua's eyes widened slightly when he spotted the singular scar on the boy's head. Well he certainly knew something about Harry Potter, he was famous the world round. For surviving the infamous Killing Curse if not for defeating Voldemort. Joshua tried to suppress his memories but he did shudder as he looked over the tall, gangly ginger haired boy. He wasn't hard to describe, it could be summed up in a single word; awkward. While he looked in better condition than the Boy-Who-Lived, his clothing wasn't anything to crow about.

Having assessed what he could of the two very quickly he managed to save Horse from the bumpy trip from seat to the compartment floor. He was busy shifting the carrier to his lap when he heard the door open. The three of them looked up and found another trio at the door. The one in the centre wasn't all too impressive in fact he reminded Joshua of the lady he met before. Although the boy's thin features were more pronounced and his hair was blond. The other two were large boys. They had a heavyset British look about them that seemed to be one of the countries stereotypes as far as Joshua could tell. One was shorter and perhaps slightly broader, although that didn't mean that he was any less physically imposing. If the New Zealander stood up he would probably be taller than them still. Not that he was going to do that, they were certainly brawnier.

"Is it true?"

The centre one said with a painful drawl. Yet Joshua listened carefully to the accent. He would have to adapt. It probably would also mean something about his complexion though. Many people here were so pale. Everyone in the compartment was except himself. He felt very obvious, with his unusual looks already. He had a few traces of Maori blood in him.

"They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes,"

was Harry's uncertain reply, glancing at the two large escorts. Which the blond duly noted this in a careless fashion.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this Goyle. And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Joshua said nothing, and though the intruders had glanced at him the focus of their attention seemed to be on the famous boy, who in all respects didn't look famous, and his ginger friend. The ginger in question gave a ridiculing cough and Joshua realised that things weren't going to end so well in the cabin. Malfoy sneered down at the gangly, tall boy.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

The Weasley boy's ears went red, Joshua's eyes widened slightly. That had been a low blow; anyone would be offended by the last comment. He didn't say anything but did notice that the glower from Crabbe and Goyle settling on the boy and sometime shifted towards Kane. He, to his credit simply ignored them but Draco turned his attention to the New Zealander. His still had a smug superior look, as if being in the same compartment as a Wesley somehow removed any credibility from someone's bloodline.

"And who are you?"

"Joshua Kane."

A moment of silence followed Joshua's response, as if expecting him to say more and a little bit of surprise about his accent. He remained quiet and focused on Horse, not noticing Draco's sneer as he turned back to Potter.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Kane's was slightly surprised by that cool, yet bold response. It was clear that rejecting this boy's offer wasn't going to end well. Joshua decided he was going to interrupt before things got worse. Malfoy's cheeks were tinged pink and the brutes of Crabbe and Goyle looked slightly meaner than before, if it was possible.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

"Say that again,"

Ron and Harry both stood up as things began to quickly get worse. Joshua didn't stand up, he wasn't involved in this. Except he wanted to stop it, Harry had offer him lollies out of pure kindness it seemed and insulting families wasn't exactly in Kane's list of what made a good person. Instead he moved the carrier from his lap and set it again on the seat next to him, this time unlatched.

With an almighty yowl Horse seized the moment, knocking open the door open and hurling himself towards Malfoy's trio. Kane was ready and hauled the large cat back. There was a little bit of satisfaction seeing the slight terror on everyone else's faces. Malfoy seemed even paler if it was possible.

"What the hell is that?"

"What Malfoy? Never seen a cat before?"

"Shut it Weasley. I afraid if I stay around your disgusting kind any longer I might catch some terrible disease. Let's go."

With a final sneer, a half-hearted one directed towards Joshua, Draco and the other two left in a hurry. Harry and Weasley sat back down and shared a laugh. Kane had a look of mock innocence on his face for a moment before he did grin as well.

"Your cat's wicked mate. My name's Ron, Ron Weasley."

Joshua crushed the cat beneath one arm and his chest, much to the cat's chagrin. He shook Ron's hand and Harry's as they introduced themselves again. The cat's name was also included in the introductions. Both boys seemed a little nervous around Horse but the cat had ceased struggling and had curled up on Kane's lap again.

"Where are you from?"

Ron asked, detecting Joshua's accent. The boy figured there was no way out of it. Again he was somewhat pleased by the odd looks the other two had when he told them. Harry spoke up nervously.

"Where's New Zealand? Is it someplace magical?"

He said it, trying to copy how Joshua had introduced it, accent and all.

"No, it's New Zealand."

Ron corrected, pronouncing it with the British accent. Kane simply shrugged.

"It's a country, I've only kind of heard of it. They say they have all sorts of strange magical creatures and stuff over there. Oh yeah, and they've got a wicked Quidditch team."

"It is a country, pretty much on the other side of the world."

Kane took some pride in his homeland and it showed in his voice. He was about to continue when the compartment door opened again. Joshua almost expected Draco to be back with some more friends. Instead it was another first year. She had a stern look that didn't suit her. Her brown hair was bushy and expansive. Her front teeth were notable a little large. For some reason Kane didn't like her too much already.

"Can we help you with something?"

Ron said, turning to the girl. It sounded like he didn't like her all that much. She didn't look back at him kindly either. She looked over to Joshua, her eyes widening at the sight of Horse. She quickly recovered, if a bit nervously and ignore Ron.

"You're awake. I hope these two didn't wake you."

Her voice was bossy, despite what she said. Almost as if she had told him that they had. He shook his head and Ron glared at the girl more. She took it as a cue to talk more, and fast.

"I'm a first year too. You're rather quiet; I would think it should be exciting to be going to Hogwarts. No one in my family is magical so I'm looking forward to it. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Joshua Kane."

Her face frowned in confusion, just like everyone else. Harry stepped in this time.

"He's from New Zealand."

Upon hearing this Hermione's mouth formed an O of excitement that twinkled in her eyes. Her prominent front teeth showed. She dropped down on the spare space on Joshua's side. Her bushy hair was bouncing in her excitement. She even ignored the annoyed hiss from Horse.

"You're from New Zealand? I've heard of it. What are you doing here? Is it really a beautiful as everyone says? I read an article once that said it was one of the most beautiful places on Earth. You must have been lucky to live there. How did you come to Britain? What is it like to live there? Which island are you from?"

She took a breath in her barrage of questions. She had been speaking ridiculously quickly and it was only luck that Joshua could actually understand the questions. He was beginning to change his opinion of the girl, mostly because of her interest in his country. However it left him in a difficult spot; how much too actually tell the three of them. Harry and Ron also seemed as interested as she was in the story. He sighed quietly as he bullied Horse into his cage again and began to answer.

He explained that he lived with his aunt and uncle in their magical estate north of Auckland, the largest city in New Zealand. None of the three asked him why he didn't live with his parents. Kane then proceeded to say that because of the size of New Zealand and its population that the selection of magical schools was small. Many of them were focused on catering to the Maori style of magic, which was far more shamanistic in culture and relied on potions and runes than actual spell casting. The few magical families with history usually sent their children to Australia. Joshua had personally received a letter asking him to attend Hogwarts, although he didn't quote their reasoning for sending him so far overseas.

He then proceeded to answer Hermione's further questions. Of which she seemed to have an endless supply. Even Ron and Harry became bored eventually and talked amongst themselves. Despite his love for his home Joshua found himself getting a little irritated at all of her questions. She had started off by asking him about the Muggle world of New Zealand, since that was all she had heard about. He himself had to admit he didn't know all that much about that. He didn't blame her for wanting to know though. Having to repeat the answers a number of times because she couldn't understand the accent was also a little irritating. Eventually she was rescued by a voice echoing through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

That shook Hermione out of her questioning mood, although she didn't want to stop. She stood, rather energetic and still excited by the influx of information. Moving to the door she looks back to Harry and Ron. The latter glared at her a bit.

"You two should be changing into your robes when we get there. You shouldn't be late to the start of school you know."

"Then get on and leave."

Ron challenged, Hermione pursed her lips as she frowned back and him and left, giving Joshua a smile and wave. With her absence the Weasley groaned

"Blimey. I thought she would never shut up."

The two did get changed thought and Horse was let out again for a little bit of attention. He was going to be left alone until Joshua was sorted. Joshua hadn't really had time to think about the sorting while on the train. He did overhear something about Harry's and Ron's concerns about being sorted, or not sorted, into Gryffindor. Kane was nervous about it; he had no idea which house he was going to be sorted into. Although he doubted it was going to be Hufflepuff. He looked as uncomfortable as both Harry and Ron as they left the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

The immensely large, hairy man singled out Harry Potter next to Joshua. He drew the attention of all the first years. It also meant that Joshua wasn't stand right up close to the boy. He certainly didn't want the attention and from the look on the scrawny boy's face, neither did Harry. It did give him a good look at the man. He was big, very big. He compared to some of the pureblood Maori clans who had always stood at least a head taller than even the tallest men. It made Joshua wonder. At least until the giant of a man lead them down a path, trees on either side. Kane kind of liked it.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud 'Ooh!' from the crowd of first years as they rounded the bend onto the edge of what looks like a giant lake. What looked like a mountain rose from the other side of the dark waters. Perched on top was the majestic sight of the Hogwarts castle. It was skyline of impressive towers and turrets. Glittering lights glowed from the countless windows. The moonlight enhanced the lines a bit and the very appearance was majestic and magical. The sight was even reflected on the lake, essentially ever jaw had dropped. Pictures couldn't do this any justice. Joshua had seen some beautiful scenery but nothing just _captured_ him like this one.

Their big guide directed them into the boats arrayed along the water's edge. Ron, Harry and Joshua found one and were joined by another young boy. He appeared a little rounded, everything from his face, his structure and his eyes. Ron and Harry asked him if he hand found his toad, which he dejectedly admitted he hadn't. Joshua's attention though was caught by the tittering behind him.

He turned to see a set of four girls in a boat. He did recognise one of them though. The girl he had nearly collided into on the platform. Along with her, although somewhat notable she still was pretty much taller than all of them, was a diminutive brunette who had a very Draco-like sneer. A larger, heavy-set girl that looked very much like a female Crabbe. The last of the four was wearing glasses and looked decidedly ordinary compared to the other three. Her hair was black, but bushy in a similar way to the vocal Hermione. Of course when Kane actually spotted this four they turned away from looking at him and broke out in giggles again.

He turned away again, frowning. It seemed that the tall girl had spoken to them about his accent. He would leave it be for now but he didn't want to have a harder time than usual fitting in. He hoped he could find some way to shut her up later. Thankfully he didn't have to focus on their mocking laughter too much as the boats soon started across the lake on the magical command of their escort. The rest of the trip was silent; the children were in awe of the view. Although it seemed Neville was a little too put off by the absence of his toad to truly enjoy it.

Finally reaching the cliff face the boats drifted silently and smoothly through a concealed entrance into the hard rock. A curtain of ivy brushed across Joshua as they entered the cave at the base of the rock. The cave continued on, twisting a little until they arrived at an inside beach. The boats pulled themselves up on to the shingle. First years unloaded and again clumped together into a large mass as they had when they got into the boats in the first place. Yet the giant had still managed to single out people.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

He had in his oversized hand a green and brown warty amphibian that he seemed to recover from one of the boats. Neville lit up and seemed almost blissful at retrieving his frog, Trevor. Joshua also laughed at the name, but kept quiet. What he would remember was the value of Neville's toad as the mob was lead up a passage. Emerging onto the grounds of Hogwarts the castle stood before them. Not as jaw dropping as they saw it from across the lake but impressive. It towered above them, the sheer scale dwarfing them even more next to the large hairy man.

There was no time to ogle like before, the crowd was led up the stairs to the massive huge oak door. Even next to it, their guide looked small although his heavy knocks were clearly audible. The door opened immediately afterwards, swinging to admit the children into the castle. They didn't rush in though, as a number of them almost seem to shy away from the figure in the door. She stood there, imperious with a face that looked like she would bring swift retribution to rule breakers. Every school had one of those teachers. The stern one that people equally respected and hated.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Her voice was curt and straightforward. She was definitely one of those teachers. At last he knew their guide's name. He also knew that this woman was a teacher, if that wasn't already obvious. The group was a lot quieter when she let them through the gaping open doors, partly out of caution, partly out of awe. The entrance hall was suitable large to fit the great door. Marble flooring and the torches flickering and filling the place with more light than you would think they provide. It was more an exercise in scale than beauty. It seemed that everyone expected the professor to lead them through another large door into what was presumably the Great Hall but instead she led them to a smaller door that opened into an adjoining chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,"

Professor McGonagall began once they were assembled.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

Joshua looked around at the other students; he didn't know he would be sorted with. He had no idea what most of these people were like. Although he noticed many of them had formed their own clichés already. Something he somewhat liked. He had always been able to weave through the groups quite well. Although he did notice the huddle of girls that had mocked him had grown slightly. Also Malfoy looked like he already had a decent sized gang. He brushed his hand through his long brown locks. He was nervous, even though he had already known that the sorting existed.

"You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor."

Ron and Harry shared looks from the corner of his eye.

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

The last elicited a frown from Ron and he glared over at Malfoy who looked very pleased with himself at the mention of Slytherin. Kane was surprised by the apparent dislike between the two ideals before they had even been sorted.

"Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to which House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

With her parting words she sent a few students stern glances, enough to cause them to shrivel a little. They tended to their appearance quickly as she stepped through a smaller door. While it was open they could hear the noise of hundreds of conversations coming from the adjoining hall. Then the door closed and the room was muffled again. Almost instantly the first years started talking amongst themselves, a few checked their appearances. Many discussed which houses they were going to be sorted into. Other conversations were like the one that Harry initiated with Ron, Joshua and Neville.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?"

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Neville groaned in terror at this and Joshua blanched. Why would they be testing them? What would they be testing them? Harry looked like he was ready to die of nerves. Ron seemed to suffer the best, although he also seemed just as worried as the ones around them.

Conversations flittered around them and were very abruptly interrupted by a scream. Cause a number of students to jump. Joshua didn't scream, but he was shocked and certainly did jump. He did notice that he had jumped into to something or someone. A thump singled that whoever it was hit the floor with an

"Oof!"

Joshua managed to tear his wide eyes off the ghosts drifting through the walls and turned around to see the person he had knocked down. She flinched as she pushed herself up from the floor. She had short, boyish hair and was of course dressed in Hogwarts robes. He could have almost missed that she was actually a girl. Eyes full of concern he crouched down. He did try to keep his words to a minimum though.

"You okay?"

She put her hand to the back of her head. Eyes clenched in pain. Kane was incredibly worried if she had hit her head. She did rub the back of her head for a moment and looked at him. He features weren't all that dainty. Her face was round with a set of thin lips. However her green eyes were very wide once they were open. It was almost like a mixture of Draco, Harry and Neville. She was quiet when she spoke though, if he wasn't crouching next to her he wouldn't have heard anything.

"Yes, I'm okay."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't hurt. She also didn't seem to show any malice towards him, as far as he could tell. She wasn't showing anything, he didn't even see any pain in her eyes or expression anymore.

"You owe me though,"

She whispered, which certainly got his attention. He didn't like the idea of being in debt to her, he didn't even know her. He then realised something else. Only he would think that was a debt of sorts. Yet she had made that assumption. It piqued his interest about her. However he didn't say anything about that. He offered his hand. Which she took and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"That enough?"

He asked once she was standing. Her wide green eyes looked at him. Yet he couldn't tell what she was thinking, probably she was curious about his accent. He looked back at her waiting for an answer. She was about to say something when the strict voice of Professor McGonagall grabbed everyone's attention. The ghosts stopped having their conversations with the rather unwilling assembly of first years and drifted through the wall into the Great Hall.

"Now, form a line and follow me."

With much reluctance and no little amount of chaos the first years funnelled into the doorway. They did eventually form a line as they strung out behind the teacher although passing through the door they were still slightly clumped. As he walked through the door he found the mess had caused him to be a number of students down from Harry and Ron, although Neville had managed to end up next to him and the quiet girl. Hermione was on the far side of Harry. From what she could tell the nerves hadn't shut her mouth and she seemed to be talking at the boy-who-lived.

If the entrance hall had been large, the Great Hall eclipsed it. The room was gigantic. Four tables stretching much of the hall were filled with almost every student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The roof was an indeterminable height above them. Indeterminable because it was cloaked with magic. Along with the candles floating above everyone's heads the ceiling was one of the more splendid details of the hall. Both had been mentioned in Hogwarts, A History. They were some of the few details that caught his attention, he wasn't about to read the whole book. He did know that it was a copy of the sky outside. Indeed it seemed to share the same clear expanse of darkness, including the twinkling stars and glowing moon.

Along with the House tables there was a single table across the top of the hall. It was obvious that this was where the teachers sat. The line of students was arrayed in front of this and suddenly it felt like every eye in the room was on Joshua at that moment. In a way it was, along with every other first year. A whimper sounded from either side of the boy, which was curious. He looked from side to side, anything to avoid looking into the crowd. Neville was having difficulty keeping it in; his knees were very almost shaking. However on the other side the girl looked as she had always did. Except that Joshua was sure that it was her who whimpered.

Then the centre of attention changed. From the oppressive gaze on the first years towards the single stole sat in front of the teacher's table. Now that the first years were set Professor McGonagall stepped up and placed what could only be called an ancient and ruined wizard's hat. There were a few moments of complete silence as the room's whole world revolved around the frayed hat. Perhaps it was that he needed something to ease his own nerves, or maybe it was for sake but Joshua reached out and grabbed the hand of the girl next to him. It was obvious she was tense now, although she didn't show it. He gave a quick reassuring squeeze before letting his hand drop and felt a squeeze back. For a moment he felt he could breathe easier, if only for a moment.

As a climax to all the tension in the air the hat twitched. It shifted as if suddenly alive. There were a number of sharp intakes of breath from among the first year students. Joshua wouldn't have been surprised if the hat had given a theatrical cough. Instead it broke into song. Or more accurately, an elongated poetry reading with a tune since the hat's voice wasn't much of a singing one.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall broke out in applause, which Joshua joined half-heartedly. In fact most of the first years didn't seem to clap. If they did it wasn't all there, like Kane. He was currently thinking. He had run through the houses as the hat had sung about them. Trying to place himself in the descriptions. He had difficulty, although again he figured that Hufflepuff seemed least like him. In the end he relented and took a breath, he wouldn't have to make the correct decision. That was what the Sorting Hat was for.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah."

Professor McGonagall's voice filled the whole hall, maybe because of a charm or simply she was good at shouting at a hall full of people. Joshua couldn't tell, but he did follow Hannah's nervous progress to the stool. She was pink with terror most likely as the hat was sat on her head. Being sized for children it didn't sit properly but fell down over her eyes. After a moment it announced boldly and proudly.

"Hufflepuff!"

A House cheered and Hannah rushed off to sit at the cheering table in question. They all wore Hogwarts robes following a single theme of yellow. Of course much of the cheers died down as the next girl was called up, and a boy after her. It followed alphabetical order. Tracy Davis, the quiet tomboy next to him, was sorted in to Slytherin early on. Obviously there was something about the girl that suited the house. He was curious. However his attention was on his own placement as they progressed through alphabet towards the Ks.

"Kane, Joshua."

Joshua stepped forwards. The nerves had grown as he walked towards the suddenly foreboding stool and the black hat sitting upon it. He lifted up the pointed cap, and sat down on the chair. Before him was the whole hall. Not everyone was watching but most were. He paused for a second, taking a breath and placed the hat on his head where it dropped forwards over his eyes. Enveloping him in darkness he waited for the hat's announcement with bated breath.

* * *

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed. would welcome reviews, suggestions and tips. Mostly if I'm actually writing an 11 year old correctly since my memory is horrid. Grammar and mistake pointers are welcome as well._

_On that note I would also like to hear your thoughts on what House you think Joshua is going to be sorted into. I would like to get an impression if I'm writing him how I want him._

_Thank you,_

_TemplarWarden_


	2. Welcome to the Crowd

_Thank you to the anonymous review to my first chapter, gives me all sorts of encouragement to keep writing. I've included your feedback. I am very much aware of the traps that many writers fall into. As I said, I value my character so naturally I will tend to make him important. I did originally intend for him to be powerful so I would certainly welcome warnings should you feel that I am going overboard._

* * *

_This is shorter than the first chapter. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. I shall see although I would appreciate feedback as always. Hope you enjoy it. I don't know if I can continue to go into this depth once I get to the school year and classes. I hope to make it interesting although I'm not supremely confident in throwing together the Slytherin machinations._

_Also I'm sure my quality will fall off a little since I'm taking less and less content from the book and heading off the beaten path so to speak._

_The whole idea of the Slytherin attitude was inspired by spectre4hire's fic, A Chance Encounter. Go check it out if you like the story focusing on Slytherin. In fact much of this story was inspired by him._

_Anyway! Onwards and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Crowd**

"My, my, what do we have here? You're in interesting one aren't you?"

The voice whispered through Joshua's head. Everyone in the hall saw him tense slightly in surprise. From the green and silver Slytherin table Tracy watched with the usual blank expression. Greengrass and Bulstrode, the sneering blond and the heavyset girl respectively, giggled to each other mocking him. Crabbe and Goyle also had sat together and looked at the boy with scowls, annoyed at being trounced by his cat. Joshua wasn't aware of this; instead there was just blackness and the voice.

"I haven't had this much of a challenge since last year. What to do, what to do?"

The voice permeated his head speaking to itself in a humoured, rhetorical circle. Joshua felt a brief moment of terror; the hat was going through his mind. He felt exposed and suddenly very vulnerable, worried about what it could access. Of course it read his thoughts and the voice continued to speak.

"Now boy, your thoughts are safe with me. Hmm, bravery and courage, you've got that. Not boldness though. Always thinking, always planning. Not a bad mind either. Always wanting to know more, is that it?"

The words went through his head and Joshua had a difficult time disagreeing with anything. The hat was pulling it from his mind after all. Kane simply listened quietly, not aware of the passing of time. So far there was no mention of Hufflepuff, making the New Zealander think he was correct in that thought. Only the penetrating words keep going.

"Not a Hufflepuff? Are you sure? It suits you, you know. Loyalty and stubbornness, you've got that. In spades I might add. You would do well there, reliable and kind. You would do very well. Very, very well. Oh, changed your mind have you? Alright then… Slytherin!"

The last word was shouted across the hall, announcing the final decision to them all. Surprising Kane, he was sure that the Sorting Hat had was about to put him in Hufflepuff. As he removed the dusty had from his head he spotted Ron and Harry look at each other and was once again aware of the massive attention focused on him. Except this time there were the expected cheers from the Slytherin table. Cheers that the quiet Tracy Davis did not take part in. Joshua flushed red at the attention and nervously stood.

Walking down towards the table he noted Ron looking at him with not a little displeasure. Harry Potter seemed uncertain, cagey almost. Neville Longbottom looked almost scared and quickly looked away from Joshua. It made Joshua think, was the animosity between houses so large and encompassing? Why did they look at him like that when they hadn't even been sorted? It reminded him of the many eyes that followed him to the table. He glanced around and noticed small glares on many of the faces of older students, especially the Gryffindors.

Alternatively the Slytherins seemed keen to have him, their cheers showed that on a larger scale. Yet as he went to sit down a couple of older students welcomed him. Still full of nerves he didn't really reply but nodded in return. Crabbe and Goyle didn't welcome him, yet even as he approached he noticed the boyish Tracey shift slightly to give him some space. He took up that offer, sitting next to her and an older student who welcomed him before the next first year was sorted.

The other two boat girls were also sorted into Slytherin, Eva Meritte with her ordinary glasses and Pansy Parkinson with her sneer. Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy were placed as well. Joshua noticed the blond didn't show as much nervousness as the others when he was sorted. He certainly seemed proud and certain when the sorting hat placed him in the House before even being placed on his head. Nott was precariously thin, almost as bad as Harry. However Joshua was taken away from inspecting the others when McGonagall's voice called.

"Potter, Harry."

A swift silence filled the hall and Tracey lightly tugged on Kane's sleeve. It drew his attention away from Daphne Greengrass. The two having engaged in a slightly venomous staring contest. At first he she had given him a playful sneer, which quickly ceased to be playful when he simply looked back at her. She was thankful for the distraction as keeping her eyes open had caused them to tear up. She quickly rubbed the wetness away; she would not look like she was crying.

Hushed whispers were traded between the older years. The four girls and Nott were also whispering and giggling. Malfoy and his followers, for lack of a better term, sniffed mockingly. Obviously he had been a bit put off by being turned down then embarrassed. Joshua, for his part watched as his new friend sat for a short while and Kane could only imagine what the hat was saying. Or even if the hat was talking in Harry's head like it had with him. All eyes were on the boy, there was a sharp hiss as everyone breathed in at once. The rip on the hat had opened.

"Gryffindor!"

The red and gold table practically exploded. They stood, clapped each other on the back and their applause drowned out the comments and discussions from all the other houses. Even the tall and silver haired headmaster stood and applauded. All the teachers did, except a single man sitting to the side. He was hooked nosed and by everyone's accounts, greasy. He went through the motions but they were half hearted. In fact most of the Slytherin house acted the same way; those that were clapping meant nothing by it. Only the new girls and boys seemed to have any sort of sincerity, although they were disappointed. Tracey hadn't clapped or cheered for anyone and Joshua had gone through the motions for every student.

Harry looked immensely relieved to be sorted into Gryffindor. Ron was beaming, even the bossy and straight faced Hermione was obviously glad. Older students crowded around him blocking him from view.

"Oh, please."

Malfoy drawled. He sent dark looks at the girls who stopped their clapping with the bulk of Crabbe and Goyle trying to look menacing. However, Joshua continued clapping for his new friend and his sorting. Malfoy also sent the New Zealander a commanding look; he certainly was good at that. Joshua looked back with mock ignorance. Inside he was smirking, knowing he had blackmail material on the three boys.

"Pathetic. He belongs with the Gryffindors. I had thought he would wise up but it's obvious to see that he is just too stupid."

It was no secret that Malfoy directed this comment towards Joshua, daring him to say otherwise. Everyone looked between the two. The tall, thin New Zealander pushed his long hair back, although it fell loose again. Malfoy didn't need to do that, his hair was already slicked down. Piercing, condemning grey eyes met Joshua's unassuming brown ones. However Kane ceased clapping. So did many of the other houses. He let a small smirk escape as he turned away from the oppressive Slytherin. He had avoided a fight and hadn't backed down in front of the other boy, Malfoy could think he won. It was a win for Joshua. With the applause silenced Professor McGonagall took up the call again and the rest of the students were sorted. Not one of them received the same cheer as Potter. In fact none of them seemed to have anywhere near the amount of eagerness after the Boy-Who-Lived had been sorted.

Blaise Zabini was the final student and was sorted into Slytherin, although the table seemed a little put off by the assigning of Harry. Blaise joined them, although it seemed he sat a little further away from the rest of the group. He was darker than Joshua, which was a certain relief for the New Zealander. With the sorting completed eyes turned to the impassive and impressive figure of the headmaster as he rose from his golden chair. He spread his arms wide in welcome and spoke, his voice filling the hall just like McGonagall's had done.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, at least almost everyone. Most of the first years from every house were looking at Dumbledore with a little bit of confusion. Those with a sense of humour were still entertained by the eccentric words. Although Malfoy just looked on derisively. It didn't seem that he liked anything about Hogwarts, except Slytherin.

"Thank you!"

Dumbledore sat and the feast appeared. Flooding the table tops with as much food as anyone could wish for. Joshua and most of the first years gasped in surprise. Eagerness appeared in all their eyes, especially Crabbe and Goyle's. They immediately leapt upon the chance, meaty hands grabbing and meaty food. Their plates were quickly piled with chicken, beef, steak, pork and sausages. Malfoy had some semblance of self-control. Nott, Joshua, Blaise and some of the girls were mostly the same; they focused on meat although the roast potatoes and other vegetables didn't go to waste. Nothing seemed to shock Tracey. She did jump at the first appearance of the food and certainly was eager enough to eat but her expression didn't give away much except relief. It seemed she had been hungry.

Conversation started amongst the new students. The girls talked amongst themselves, including Theodore as he had sat on their side of the table. Draco, Vincent and Gregory talked almost exclusively with each other between, or even during, large mouthfuls. Blaise was quiet at the corner until a fifth year girl went to sit beside him. He flinched a little but soon enough the prefect had managed to engage him in a conversation. Joshua's neighbour engaged him in conversation. This very quickly turned to the subject of New Zealand, garnering the attention of the flock of girls, who still laughed at the accent, and a couple of other nearby students. Draco seemed a little miffed at the attention Kane was getting and incredibly uncomfortable about the Bloody Baron, the house ghost who looked as undead as he was, who had drifted up next to him and attempted to engage the blond in conversation. Eager to get the focus back and avoid the blood stained and gaunt ghost he began to spout about his father's position in the ministry and the amount of money his family had.

It continued on like this, the attention shifted back to the one who actually wanted it and Joshua was left conversing with the upper years about the house, classes and professors. He was hoping to gather as much information as he could before classes actually started. He learned names of each of the professors sitting at the table as well as their positions. He felt rather uncomfortable that the thin lipped and frowning Professor Snape was their Head of House. The other students did attempt to mention that Snape favoured them and certainly supported the House. Although Joshua noticed that they didn't mention much about Snape actually supporting students. For all the conversation Tracey sat silently, she instead simply watched the exchange with her wide emerald eyes. When people asked her questions Joshua had to lean in t relay her whispers to the others. The action invoked a few mocking chuckles and eventually started to cease talking to her.

With all the first years feeling content and fill from the overwhelming influx of food, including a bizarre and wondrous array of magical desserts, Dumbledore stood once again. He commanded the attention of the hall again. With the sweep of a hand the foods and plates vanished and the tables cleaned themselves in the blink of an eye. Surprisingly there wasn't one sound of disappointment; apparently everyone was very content with the amount they had eaten. A light, polite cough from the silver haired wizard made sure all the conversations quietened down before he spoke.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

It excited Joshua a bit to hear of the forest, although that excitement became disappointment when he heard that it was forbidden. Joshua had grown up in the magical lands of New Zealand, with magical forests aplenty. Some of them were safe enough for him to explore on his own and he had loved those outings.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

It was not a small thing that Joshua and a couple of the other Slytherins picked up on the little loophole in that command. Draco's eyes lit up, Daphne, Blaise and Nott also seemed to note that. A few chuckles from the other older students around, including the fifth year prefect, indicated they noticed the first years' reactions. So magic was banned between classrooms in the corridors. As long as it wasn't between classes and wasn't in the corridors it was acceptable and also made Joshua wonder if they had a tracking system for under-aged wizardry to control the students. He made a note to ask later.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favourite tune, and off we go!"

Joshus didn't start singing, even as the ribbon that Dumbledore conjured in the air, spelling out the lyrics to the school song, shifted as they sung. He was eager to play Quidditch, although he didn't know much about the difference in the rules between New Zealand and Britain, he did know that the New Zealand team didn't play in the World Cup. Also the interesting comment about the third floor corridor also intrigued him, although he didn't expect he would investigate.

Tracey nudge him the ribs and got his attention. Surprising him somewhat but not as much as when he turned around to see her quietly singing along with the school. He did not expect that, nor did he expect her normally clear eyes to be glinting with eagerness. From what he had gathered from the questions directed at her she was a pureblood from a rather low ranking family, lived in someplace called Somerset and her parents worked as average paper pushers. So of course this didn't quite fit in. She nudged him again and pointed at the twisting ribbon. He let out a little smile before he turned around and joined in the song. He didn't really have a tune in mind, he just sung something. Now that he was actually paying attention he could hear the soft lilting tones of whatever she was singing. It was familiar but he probably wouldn't be able to place it.

With the ending of the song they were dismissed, the girl with them hurried them from their seats with a stern look and led the group from the great hall. The other first years were leading out at the same time and unfortunately the rather clumsy Neville Longbottom, having stumbled on his robes hurried to catch up to the Gryffindors. Presenting an opening that both Crabbe and Goyle didn't miss. They gave each other evil grins and headed towards Neville. Joshua had no idea what their intentions were but he doubted picking on the round faced boy would win his house any favours. He stepped up his pace and so did Tracey walking alongside him and the pair moved quickly forwards.

Crabbe and Goyle pulled up short when the tall boy walked in front of them, causing them to halt their progress as they attempted to intercept Neville who had just about ready to catch up with his new friends. The two brutes tried to manoeuvre around but Tracey had paced herself so that she and Joshua took up enough space to slow them enough. Neville gathered himself and rushed forward to join the clump of Gryffindors. Vincent and Gregory gave up with annoyed grunts that Neville's 'accidental' saviours ignored.

"Thank you."

Joshua lent down a little and whispered to Tracey, she didn't turn to look at him as they followed Cecilia in a different direction to the Hufflepuffs while the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors headed upstairs. He needed to make something sure

"I didn't ask you thought so I don't owe you for that."

"You don't owe me anything anymore,"

She clarified in a whisper. Rather surprising Joshua, she kept talking. So far she hadn't said much more than a few sentences at once and this was unusual. Kane was glad. He now had a new friend who seemed to operate on the same wavelength

"I was nervous before the sorting and you sang with me. So you've paid it back twice now."

"Does that mean that you owe me one now?"

"No."

Her response was plain and unfeeling, if even a little curt. Joshua just smiled and straightened up. It was a little difficult being so tall with her being slightly shorter than normal since he had to lean down to hear her whispers.

The Slytherin first years were led through a series of further darkening corridors, each one colder and more isolated than the last. While further back in the castle there were a number of thick wooden doors leading off from each corridor there were now only one or two until the passageway turned. Not to mention that their path lead past several staircases leading downwards. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Why are we going downwards?"

Pansy asked, in a slightly snotty tone. The other first years agreed. Cecilia sent a side-long look at them while walking but it was Draco who spoke up. He was eager to show off, obviously.

"We're going down because our common room in the dungeon, far away from the other houses with their mudbloods. It's the biggest of them all. The ceiling is the bottom of the lake so sometimes you can see the giant squid."

His words had some of the other enthralled, although some of the more intelligent ones were more doubting. Joshua just figured that he'll see, although being beneath the lake and at the whim of the giant squid didn't strike him as the most secure. Still, it was unavoidable that being able to see through the bottom of the lake would be entrancing. Cecilia had an amused look on her face as she watched the Slytherin politics take place. It is similar enough to what had happened in her year. She simply turned back around and led the students through the last leg of the journey: a stone staircase that led to a simple stone wall.

"Through here is the Slytherin common room. Slytherin is now your houses, your family and your friends. We have a few private rules; on no occasion are you permitted to volunteer the location of the entrance. You may tell if you feel you cannot lie when asked. Only those who actually deserve should know where it is."

Cecilia had suddenly changed, she had been polite and kind enough earlier but now none of the first years could meet her commanding gaze. She obviously deserved to be a prefect and could've easily been a teacher the way she balanced the two images. As she spoke about lies she put enough emphasis on the word to suggest that she found the idea of actually telling the truth disdainful.

"Secondly, conflicts between house members should be sorted while in the common room, preferably without violence. As a house Slytherins pride ourselves on using our heads. And not as battering rams."

She looked at Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent with those words. Still no one met her eyes.

"The other houses hate us and distrust us, as they rightfully should. To overcome this we have to work together and present a united front. We have won the House Cup the last seven years and we have no intention of losing it this year. Should you be caught in conflict with fellow Slytherins in the presence of other houses there will be consequences directly from Professor Snape."

Joshua and Tracey shared a glance. The loophole was obvious, even deliberate. They were free to feud and undermine each other outside of the common room, as long as they didn't get caught. Malfoy picked up on this as well, along with Daphne and Blaise. As he experienced more of the house Kane became to understand that this was certainly the house for him.

"Lastly and most importantly: Access to the common room should not be given to members of any other house. Giving the password to another or bringing them will have Snape pushing for your expulsion. Do I make myself clear?"

The students nodded their understanding and with that speech over Claire seemed to relax a bit. She turned to the common room door and spoke, or more accurately, hissed the password,

"Sitansis"

With a clung the stone wall clicked back from where it had previously been flush against the wall there was now a seam that hadn't existed. The large stone door, no longer hidden, swung back and revealed the interior of the room. Cecilia stepped in and the group followed after her. Behind them the stone door shifted back into position. Upon reaching the centre of the room the prefect sharply turned and awaited the students that were examining the dungeon that would be their home for the rest of their study.

Malfoy had been right in many ways, the smug look on his face clearly showed along with the awe of actually seeing it. The room was impressive to say the least. It was a large round stone chamber. Pillar arches supported the reasonably high ceiling. While much of it was cold, hard stone there was a hexagonal window set in the center. Moonlight shone green as it bled through the lake waters and illuminated part of the room. Frosted glass windows covered the far side of the room, the shone a luminescent pale green, also shifting as though water. Other than the 'natural' lighting the crackling fireplace was directly opposite the entrance and an array of glowing orbs floated through the room, suspended by nothing. Seated above the fire place was a large Slytherin crest and Joshua felt a small amount of pride looking at it. This was his home now, part of his identity.

"The door to the left,"

Cecilia began speak after waiting for a little. She indicated the door in question with her other arm folded across her stomach.

"Leads to the boys' dormitories, the first years' are in the first room. Girls yours is to the right, again the first door. Boys are not allowed in the girls dormitories and vice versa. Doors will not open without permission except for prefects and teachers."

Again a few people caught this loophole. Daphe and Joshua blushed furiously. Tracey didn't show anything once again. Malfoy and Blaise grinned a little to each other, despite only being eleven year olds the boys already had a slight interest in the opposing gender. This was not lost on Cecilia who smirked mischievously.

"Your belongings are already in your rooms. The password to the common room changes every fortnight and will be posted on the notice board. I don't need to tell you how important it is to not forget."

The group sniggered a little; Joshua looked at Crabbe and Goyle. As far as he knew they might have no right to snigger at that. From what he had seen already he didn't like the two and they didn't seem too bright.

"You will be given your schedules at breakfast tomorrow and find your new Slytherin uniform along with your belongings. Make sure you wear it and wear it well, being sloppy will lose us House Points. As I said we have no intention of losing this year. Now goodnight."

She turned and walked off towards the door on the right and went through, presumably to her own room. The group of first years took a little bit longer to get situated before saying goodnight to their new found friends and heading off to bed. The only person who specifically said goodnight to Joshua and Tracey was the other.

He found his bed as soon as he arrived in the room, thanks to Horse making a veritable racket from his carrier set on Kane's bed. He grinned at the spunky cat and moved over to release him before his yowls became annoying.

"What's that… Beast, doing here?"

Draco shout of annoyance came from the entrance and Joshua sighed. Malfoy was obviously going to be a pest. He liked getting his way, a petulant annoying child. Calmly Kane looked back.

"He's my cat, why shouldn't he be here?"

With those words he let Horse out. With a great meow of eagerness the big cat leaped away to freedom, this time the New Zealander didn't try to control his pet. Malfoy and the other boys were by the door so they shouldn't be in danger of being attacked by the cat. Instead the black and white beast leapt the new bed and hissed at them. Back arched and tail flicking with ire. Theodore and Zabini looked at it surprised and not a little bit scared. The trio from the train remember very much how terrified they were with Horse in a closed compartment. With their eyes on his cat Joshua smirked.

"Don't worry; he usually won't hurt you too much. Unless I let him."

With the unspoken threat left in the room Joshua calmed stood up before Horse started ripping into the bed sheets. He heaved the heavy cat from the bed, he protested with a loud meow when Joshua sat down on his own four-poster. The sheets of all the bed were green and silver, matching pretty much everything in the house. A folded uniform was left at the foot of each bed, it had traces of Slytherin colours but didn't look as over-the-top as the common room. Joshua did notice, after Horse had quietened down he noticed the soft sound of water. Looking up he spotted yet another window looking into the lake.

He dumped the cat on the bed and thankfully Horse decided to pace over to the pillows and drop himself down. By now the others felt relaxed to properly enter the room. There was a little conversation; most of it had been finished at the table in the great hall. Joshua striped off and changed into the pyjamas he claimed from his trunk and replaced them with the uniform tomorrow. He shoved the cat carrier beneath his bed and closed the heavy curtains before he slipped under the covers. Horse meowed in annoyance and moved around for lumping himself down on Kane's arm. The boy didn't really notice as his other hand scratched the cat behind the ears.

He was thinking about the day. He was glad that the sorting hat had placed him in Slytherin. He felt comfortable here in a way already. The more he thought about it the more he should've probably realised it earlier. It had mostly been a good day, despite all the nerves. He was worried he'd made an enemy out of Malfoy and his two stooges; he would have to work on fixing that. He had met the trio on the train and hoped he might get to know them more, although the look from Ron concerned him. He hoped to make new friends, people he could trust to work with him. There was also Tracey, who he was coming to like, thanks to her calm and blankness instead of despite it. Not to mention he had sorted himself into the pecking order of the Slytherin boys. Horse was a powerful card and Kane aimed to make the most of their fear. Of course he would have to find some other way to cement his position; he wasn't going to risk Horse.

Tomorrow, he'd work on it tomorrow Joshua thought. He lay on his back in the supremely comfortable bed, Horse's great purrs by his side. He closed his eyes and thought about the moon, how it looked through the skylights. Twisted and distorted by the water, tinted green. No wonder the Slytherin common room was down here. Here they were even lords of the moon. A contented sigh as he drifted to sleep, the calming sound of water filling the room.


	3. Making a Seeker

_Thanks for the three more reviews. I would appreciate keeping them coming since they're always encouraging. Also, the encouragement about Joshua's character and suggestions are helpful for me to keep him grounded and not overly powerful._

* * *

_ war sage:_  
_Thank you kindly, I'm quite proud of it. I hope to get better._

_ mystery muffin:_  
_You're are right in that he has his own story, although I'm considering changing my original idea and tone it down slightly. I do plan to keep it secret and drop hints for a while, though I doubt I will be successful. Thanks for the second point; I very much tried to bring in the source material to give some sort of credence. I now see just how pointless that is, I won't abolish it completely and mostly provide all my own descriptions of things in the books but will keep cut-n-pastes to a minimum._  
_I have done a lot of roleplaying myself for a while time. These days I can't afford the time. Joshua, under a different name, was a roleplay character originally._

_ coldblue:_  
_I have already considered much about Joshua's focus. That is much of what I'll be addressing in this chapter. He will have his unique strengths and weakness, very much influenced by his background. I will do my best to develop those sensibly as I write. My original intention was to have him as a reasonably powerful wizard later and I'm not planning to diverge from that just yet. I intend to bring him into Qudditch in the second year, although still in the works. I do intend have him work from the shadows or without obvious showing what he's doing, but it will still have an influence on the sequence of events. I have to make sure his sneaky and manipulative ways can improve though._

* * *

_Throwing out a couple of questions if people would be so kind as to help me plan ahead; firstly, I'm a romantic by nature and I want that involved in the story. I would like suggestions on who to involve him with since I want to work on it reasonably early on and develop it (every female goes, including OCs.)_  
_Secondly, since I plan to put him in Quiddich and I have yet to research up on the Slytherin team for the second year which role do you think would suit him?_

_I was surprised to find this is my longest chapter, I thought it was going to be too short. Unfortunately it was little slower in writing due to some problems with expressing what I wanted. I also originally intended for it to be even longer but sort of stumbled into a writer's block. Please let me know if you think I should pick up from where I left off or go into a time jump. Also, kudos to you if you guess the mystery girl who I was planning to reveal but it just didn't happen._

_Anyway, onwards and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making a Seeker**

The first class, on the first day of Joshua's first term in his first year of school, was a disappointment to say the least. He had risen early that day, rather eager. Horse, having been very comfortable nestled in the bed sheets, meowed a little in annoyance. No one was woken up and the cat simply stretched and pawed at the sheets, thankfully with sheathed claws. Joshua changed from his pyjamas and after a moment of uncertainty, stowed them beneath the pillows. He put an amount of effort into his uniform, making sure there were no ugly creases or anomalies that anyone could find. He was intending to make a good impression today with the teachers. It would be much better to have them on his side rather than opposing him, first impressions were always crucial. If he was on safe standings with the teachers he could probably get some respect from his fellow students and the higher years. He had no intention of pandering or being a teacher's pet though. For one he needed to make sure that the drawling Malfoy couldn't one-up him so easily. Throwing on his robe he carefully left the dormitory and the slumbering first years, Horse followed in his footsteps.

There were a few elder students in the common room, in fact only four of them. Conspicuously close together on a couch in the far edge of the room sat a pair of third years. A seventh or sixth year boy was studiously reading next to the fireplace and Cecilia Dolla, the prefect had her feet up on a table and scribbling in a notebook. The last two glanced over, the boy shrugged before going back to reading, his wand tip illuminating the text. Joshua hadn't properly paid attention to how dim it was, he simply suspected that the dungeon had and would always be that way. The prefect though frowned and waved him over, shifting her feet and setting the notebook and quill down. Curious he went over and slumped in the seat. The furnishings of the Slytherin common room were only second to the stone emblem on the wall in grandeur. Tall back and clothed in deep green leather, with silver lining along the edges. They were just as comfortable as the beds and he could imagine falling asleep in them easily enough. Cecilia raised one delicate eyebrow, smoother her wavy dark brown hair and looked at him questioningly. Uncertain as to why she was acting like this he simply looked back confidently. He still felt refreshed at the early rising so the fifth year didn't put him off.

"What are you doing up?"

She asked, leaning forward and lowering her voice. The studying boy didn't show signs of paying attention, the couple certainly weren't aware of the world around them. He took a moment to think and decided that in the house of snakes telling a simple bit of truth wouldn't hurt. There was obvious something behind her eyes; she was looking him up and down and he felt like he was being appraised and judged

"I woke up early."

"Very early, it's five thirty."

"Oh. I need to pay more attention then."

He took her word on it. There was so little light in the room. Still more than the night before but obviously the sun wasn't settled in the sky yet. She nodded in agreement and he thought perhaps appreciatively. He hoped her appraisal of him was a good one, a fifth year prefect was a good friend to have. He had made his own appraisal of course and she certainly ranked highly in conjunction from the night before. She saw the value in the small loopholes from the day before. He couldn't be sure who she actually was, which mean he was confident that he couldn't trust her.

"It comes with practice,"

The girl confided. Their voices were still low, with the sound of the flickering fire and the muffled washing of the lake overhead it was a strangely comfortable setting for the elven year old Slytherin. Horse, after exploring the room, returned to his with a meow. Joshua was nearly winded as the heavy cat jumped into his chest. It had garnered the studier's attention now and brought a frown and an even deeper one when the cat hissed at Cecilia leaning in. She backed off, although she didn't seem all too scared as the first year boys. Joshua hissed in a little pain as the cat's claws dug through Kane's trousers. He gave the feline a flick on the ear which shut him up. Cecilia looked between the cat and the boy's face. He didn't volunteer anything.

"I suppose he's useful."

"He is a good companion to have around."

The two shared a smirk and conversation carried on quietly. Words and suggestion twisted throughout, although it became far more standard conversation as time passed. Her electives were Divination and Runes. She learnt that Horse was a farm cat that he had found on the street when he was ten. She did avoid talking about her family, or the book. When he touched on the subject, she brought the conversation back to school. As the room lightened few more people entered or passed through the common room, including one of Cecilia's friends who joined in the conversation. A little under an hour of discussion later Joshua excused himself and headed to the great hall.

The Great Hall looked even more abandoned than the sunken common room, probably thanks to its size. Food was already available on the table when he got there and he set a decent distance away from the other Slytherins, most of them upper years already studying for O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations. He helped himself to some toast and to his joy found a spread rather similar to marmite. As he ate he was rather eager to get to lessons, there were a couple of other first years in the room who seemed as eager, although they were only in Ravenclaw. So he sat there for a while, flicking through The Standard Book of Spells he had bought in Diagon alley the first week he arrived in London. He did what he usually did when perusing books like that; find something that caught his eye and look through it thoroughly. He had managed to read all about four spells, although he doubted he could cast them, by the time more Slytherin first years arrived.

Blaise and Theodore joined first, yet a there wasn't much conversation between the three after a drowsy greeting. Roughly ten minutes later Pansy entered the hall, the rest of the girls trailing behind her. Something that didn't escape Joshua's noticed. For once they all sat together and the girls kept up their conversations when they entered. For a while he listened in, much like Tracey was, quietly sitting to the side and eyes jumping to whoever was talking. Daphne was the eldest daughter of the slightly prestigious Greengrass family. Pansy was hung up on clothing and jewellery along with Eva. Blaise and Theodore got dragged in too. Blaise admitted that his mother was a model which got the girls interested. Theodore threw around his family's name and their position in the ministry, less so than Malfoy though. Eventually Joshua was dragged in as well although they still mocked his accent every moment they got.

With the breakfast out of the way and schedules in their hands the Slytherin first years made their way to the History of Magic class, the disappointment of the day. The thought of learning about Britain intrigued him, since New Zealand history was quite colourful. The fact they were taught by Professor Binns, a ghost who surely had actually experience with 'history', made it a little more engaging. Unfortunately the Slytherins and Ravenclaw found quickly that Binn's many years without flesh and blood left him dull. He droned on with an apparent lack of personality or enthusiasm; a rather contagious curse. Even if they wanted to be interested in the first subject, one of the many goblin revolts, the professor managed to make everything boring. Rather than colourful, Britain's History of Magic seemed grey and brown, like Kane's impression of London. With the class ending the Slytherins didn't rush out; boredom had drain too much from them.

The rest of the day did improve with the trial of History passed. Transfiguration certainly caught Kane's attention; although much of it was theoretical he certainly found it far more engaging than History. Professor McGonagall's strict voice and attitude was infinitely better than Binn's completely passive's one. He followed the first part of the lesson with interest, taking the few notes he needed to. For the most part the theory was light for their first lesson; it engaged him more than the actual spellcasting. He didn't have the greatest success with actually successfully transfiguring an object. When the matchstick he attempted to transfigure flicked across the room like a bullet and snapped against a blackboard he gained a unique amount of attention; the laughter of the class, barring Tracey, and the presence of Professor McGonagall above the desk. Her eyebrows raised in suspicion she demanded he attempt the spell again. Under pressure he hardly got better results and looked up to see the Professor appraising him before turning to the class.

"Mr. Kane here has demonstrated a vital point I would like you all to adhere to: Proper pronunciation of spells. While he is perhaps the most unfortunate I would like all of you, accent or no, to take your time when casting. Now if you would please continue today's lesson."

Joshua, slightly annoyed for being shown up in class became extra cautious. He tested the words again before attempting the spell. Thankfully there wasn't a violent assault on the blackboard again. Disappointingly there wasn't a reaction at all, although he didn't let it show. He tried to lower his ambitions; no one else was being particularly successful. He didn't even know if Tracey next to him was actually trying to cast anything. She seemed to be reading through her book and he was too busy working on his own matchstick to hear her quiet voice. In the end he hadn't achieved anything but preventing another accident.

Charms classes with the diminutive yet bright Professor Flitwick suffered the same problem. Although he the kindly half-goblin did congratulate him on his caution, and even rewarded Slytherin 10 points for forethought when the Professor learning the reasoning behind it. Joshua felt a hidden rush of pride at that, since no one needed to know that it was in fact McGonagall. He was willing to take that credit as it was partly his initiative to apply the same rules to his other lesson. Thankfully no one suspected that he was attempting to garner the teacher's favours, he didn't get the dark looks he had once received as a teacher's pet.

Yet, with his caution Kane still failed to cast the basic charms from that class, he had read up on most the spells and knew the Gryffindors mocked him when he hardly attempted the spell or when it occasionally backfired. Only the unfortunate Seamus Finnigan suffered the same spectacular failures. The Irish boy mistakes were even more common and so took some of the heat from Joshua. Despite mocking him in Transfiguration, some of the more attentive Slytherin's were already adapting to the house rules. They united against the other house when Kane suffered their mocking. Daphne was the leader of this resistance; she particularly enjoying picking on Seamus in return. Pansy had sat with both Tracey and Joshua after transfiguration and made an attempt to direct them both in vocalising what they were taught. Kane had a suspicion she was attempting to make them slightly dependant. He had to admit that he did need the help but didn't give in to actually relying on her by the end of the lesson.

He avoided Pansy during Charms and Transfiguration after that. Defence against the Dark Arts class was as disappointing as History, except where he had looked forward to History he had been slightly nervous for this class. It was so disappointing he forgot his nerves, slightly shocked at how pathetic Professor Quirrell was. Thankfully they didn't do much with spell casting and focused on the book learning since he professor seemed too terrified of his own wand. Hermoine in the shared Syltherin and Gryffindor looked almost ecstatic that he adhered so tightly to her books. Kane was relieved too because it meant he could invest more time in other subjects. Herbology was a particular favourite of the New Zealander, he always enjoyed being with nature and the greenhouse was close enough for him. It wasn't his strongest subject but so far had been his favourite and the head of Hufflepuff didn't miss his enthusiasm.

For the rest of the week he suffered through the lessons he had to and enjoyed his favourites. He tried to avoid sitting with Pansy again so she couldn't try and put them down to improve her own social standing. He mostly sat with Tracey and when not in lessons the two would work on theory silently. While her monotone voice had no trace of an interfering accent Tracey was far too quiet that often her magic didn't even respond to her casting a spell. Yet during lessons her many duds didn't seem to perturb her in any way. Astronomy on Wednesday midnights was perfect for Joshua; he gazed at the sky and enjoyed the openness, the chill wind so high up in the tower and the glinting lights that were so different from the skies of his home. All through the first week and up until that day he had always missed living in New Zealand, he was excited for new frontiers and a new world but to him New Zealand was still home. His friend Tracey's shoulder against his arm and the open, miraculous sky above him he finally felt content about the castle where he would be spending the next seven years of life.

When the potions class at the end of the week rolled around the New Zealander found out where he excelled. He had already had plenty of casual experience that he brought from New Zealand and his mother. Although Kane was a little put off by his head of house's contempt for Potter, it had been obvious as soon as the greasy man and swept in to the classroom. Snape's scowl ripped into boy-who-lived ever since the start of the roll call from Bulstrode to Zabini and between the two;

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity."

He paced his words, the drawn out pause mocking Potter all the more. Draco, Theodore, Pansy and the brutes, as Joshua and Tracey now referred to Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle, sniggered together at the back of the glass. Ever since the first few days Malfoy had been out for Harry's blood, ridiculing the boy publically and privately. Of course it was a sure way of covering up his failure on the train and elevating himself above the boy-who-lived, now a Gryffindor and enemy to all Slytherins. With his unpleasant following in place thanks to his enemy Malfoy was next to untouchable in the first year pecking order. With the roll call out of the way Snape launched into the introduction to his class. All teachers had some way of describing their subject to the students and Snape's was certainly the most eloquent and had Kane hanging onto every word.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here,"

Hermione looked a mixture of disappointed and eager, Joshua was personally relieved. Potter looked incredibly nervous but still listened with a sense of wonderment. As far as Kane could tell, Malfoy didn't seem to pay much attention to the teacher's words but didn't break the fearful silence that the professor created merely with his presence.

"Many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really undstand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with is shimmering fumes, the delicate power liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses."

Joshua couldn't help see his mother's own traits in Snape's presentation, the way he weighted words and so obviously valued his craft. Ellen Kane wasn't as dark or as creepy as the professor but the same no-holds-barred adoration of potions was there. Joshua couldn't tell if the similarity it unsettled or encouraged him but the way Snape told it drew him in undoubtedly. Even with his obvious displeasure about having to actually teach the subject as he ended his speech and the class fell silent, waiting. There were a few who were eager to start, very few. Hermione was now bursting to start; Joshua wasn't as obvious but felt the same. Both were to be disappointed, Snape hadn't finished yet;

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"

Hermione's hand was in the air even before the question was finished, the professor's black heartless eyes didn't even glance at her. Harry looked completely confused and Kane was surprised how he didn't shrivel up under the pressure; being in Gryffindor for less than a week certainly made a difference to the scrawny kid in the train. After a moment or two, with Malfoy's gang sending amused smirks to each other, Harry had to surrender and admitted he didn't know to the sadistic pleasure of their professor and more sniggers from Malfoy.

Snape fed more fuel to the fire, asking two more questions after mocking the unfortunate boy. Hermione's hand had eager shot up and Joshua also raised his own patiently. He received curious glances from Blaise across from him and Malfoy's unknown little sneer from behind him. He had hoped that he could draw Snape's aggression away from the boy. Tracey had also volunteered to answer the second question; the pair of them had read a small amount of bezoars in the potions textbook the night before. Joshua also knew something about wolfsbane from a paper his mother had shown to him. Yet even he was as ignored as Hermione who practically jumped out of her chair to answer the question. Why she was in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw Joshua did not know. Snape finally deigned to notice Hermione. He didn't show that he paid any attention to the rest of the class, firmly ignoring the barely contained laughter at the back of room.

"Sit down Granger. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will you from most poisons."

Joshua didn't miss the aggressive undertones in Snape's voice when he mentioned the draught and when he specifically mentioned that Harry was the one who would benefit from a bezoar. It shocked Kane a little, did Professor Snape really just threaten to poison a first year. Hermione sat upright in her seat, lips pressed firmly into a pout but she didn't pick it up. Tracey did and shared an empty but meaningful glance with Joshua. Snape wasn't finished though.

"Kane, perhaps you would as kind as to inform Mister Potter on what he should know about wolfsbane and monkshood."

The question shocked Joshua a little again and the whole class turned to the tall, thin New Zealander. There were thankfully no sniggers from his fellow Slytherins, after all they were to put on a united front and even more so in front of their head of house. Joshua kept his nervousness from his face and spoke boldly; he couldn't afford to lose face particularly in front of all. He had to quickly paraphrase the important information his mother had shared.

"Aconite is commonly known as both wolfsbane and monkshood depending on where the plant is found and can be substituted for Wickerweed in a few common potions."

Snape raised an eyebrow appraisingly at the boy but the dark eyes held nothing but contempt for any student. Joshua didn't let himself be cowed by the gaze. If Potter could take it then so could he. Thankfully the professor began to talk again, turning his displeasure back to Potter. It seemed like he was unable to redirect Snape's ire from the boy.

"A point from Gryffindor, Granger, and a point to Slytherin for your adequate answer, Kane. Aren't you all going to copy this down?"

Snape sneered down on Harry as the class fumbled for quills and parchment. Snape's tone left no disagreement; failing to respect his beloved art of potion making would result in punishment. Harry seemed completely crushed as Snape swirled on his head and stalked away. Ron and a number of Gryffindors sneered angrily at Joshua for losing their house points. It was easier to blame the Slytherin than to blame the boy-who-lived in their house. The most venomous gaze came from Hermione Granger though and Joshua carefully met the intelligent bushy haired witch's eyes. It was very clear they had now become enemies. He had stolen her thunder by knowing as much, or even more, than her. His hopes had backfired, he wondered if Snape had done it intentionally. He wouldn't be surprised if the professor had known just what words to say and turn the entire of the Gryffindor against him. He sighed and refused to meet the gaze of any of the members of the Lion's house.

A brush on his shoulder caused him to glance sideways towards Tracey's brown cropped hair and wide green eyes. She gave a small smile, something that he had only seen once or twice over the week. He gave another sigh and smiled gently back at his silent friend. Since her had given her the small squeeze of encouragement in the Great Hall before the sorting she had been supporting him. A mutual agreement disguised as favours for favours. After the brief moment turned back to the front of the class, expressions blank again. Snape gave them a potion to work on in pairs, something simple to the relief of everyone. Somehow there was some assumption that Snape would throw them in the deep end after his long speech. They were wrong, even the simple potion was too deep for the majority. Paired with Tracey, Joshua ended up directing her and struggling to make sure the potion didn't go bad on them. It turned out his mother's influence was a good one, he took to potions easily. Tracey was the opposite; she struggled with her fine motor controls which meant that cutting or preparing ingredients didn't go well. It was an interesting revelation and another insight into why she struggled in the more intricate wand casting despite not actually being clumsy like Longbottom.

Snaped roamed the class investigating cauldrons; ensuring that no one managed to create something destructive by accident. The way he strode around as if hunting was disconcerting even for the Slytherins even if they were favoured more than the Gryffindors. He seemed to be able to find mistakes in every single brew, unsurprising for a first class. Yet he managed to find Malfoy's and Kane's potion work perfect in every way. He often held them up as examples, from the way Malfoy crushed the ingredients to Joshua's correct method of stirring the potion. Draco swelled with every compliment and boasted of his success to Goyle at his side. Joshua was far too aware at the looks of hate sent his way from the Gryffindors to enjoy the exultation. That was the key difference between the two; Draco had no qualms about making enemies to get his 'rightful' position. It was during one of these moments that Longbottom's nerves caused the first major incident of the year as Seamus's pewter cauldron ceased to be a cauldron. The horrid green concoction spilt across the floor and covered the whimpering Neville. It hissed as it burnt into tables, chairs and shoes before Snape removed it with a single silent spell. The Slytherins and even some Gryffindors enjoyed Neville's suffering while Joshua felt a little sorry for the pudgy boy. Joshua had gotten over by now and wasn't shocked when the potion master managed to redistribute the blame and take a point away from Potter.

The rest of the lesson after Seamus and Neville were sent to the infirmary was uneventful. No one wanted to make a mistake like Neville. They had suddenly realised what such a small accident could cause. At the end of the class no one had actually managed to brew a perfect potion. Not one cauldron contained the pale yellow, viscous fluid that would successfully cure boils. Hermione's was even paler than Joshua's but he and Draco were given points for their attempts. Thankfully Hermione quietly fumed and glared daggers at the two boys instead of verbally disagreeing with the professor. It didn't improve Joshua's day after the double lessons and there were no other lessons today that might take his mind off it. For the week he hadn't really had the chance to talk to Hermione, Harry and Ron since that day on the train. He had hoped he could be friends with them or at least Hermione, yet the Slytherin-Gryffindor feud never allowed him the chance. Now it was the weekend he hoped to have some time but first he had a letter to send. He said goodbye to Tracey he made his way upwards, rising steadily to the high peaks of the majestic castle and the Owlery perched at the top of the west tower.

For a moment he enjoyed the wind roughly caressing his skin. It drove his neck length hair wild; flicking and twirling chaotically. Not that he cared; he couldn't do much about it. He figured he needed to get it cut or start tying it up. He looked out of the glassless windows, the hooting of owls and sound of rushing wind filling the room. He didn't notice that he wasn't alone in the room as he read over the letter one last time as he turned around. Colliding with whoever was ignoring him and about to leave. His eyes were torn from paper just one page of the letter was torn from his suddenly lax grip. The girl's exclamation of surprise and apology was ignored. Panic gripped the boy as heavy breeze dragged the piece of parchment towards the window. He was thankful he wasn't one to freeze in times of crisis, very thankful. The paper became the only focus of his narrow brown eyes. He dashed forwards, long legs brushing away the straw padding the room's floor. He was lucky due to the laws of physics; the paper whirled in the room instead of simply been blown away. It gave him time as it flipped and cartwheeled through the open. He ignored the squeal of fear from the girl behind him as he threw half his body through the gap, arm outstretched. His fingers snapped down on the rough yellowed parchment crushing it roughly, but he had it. With a heavy breath of relief he pulled the missive back in, not before glancing down though.

He rolled around and lent against the vertical edge of the window, the sudden rush dying away as his chest rose and fell with deep breaths. A parchment crushed in a tight grip in each hand. He mentally chided himself before remembered what had caught him out.

"Are you okay?"

The girl had moved closer. She was still seemingly surprised at the sudden turn of events and what seemed to be someone almost throwing himself from the top of the Hogwarts' west tower. He nodded, still catching his breath. He could see the older girl was about to launch into a triage of apologies. She was about as tall as him and he didn't recognise her, meaning she wasn't in his year. Her face rounded neatly around tall cheekbones and a smoothly sloping nose, there didn't seem to be a sharp feature on her. Other than that she didn't stand out. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail but still flicked in the wind. Her light eyes still looked at him, full of worried despite his confirmation.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking. I hope I didn't worry you."

Joshua said quickly, stopping her from apologising. He noted the red and gold tie around her rather scruffy collar. It was tucked beneath her robes to prevent it whipping around in the weather. He had removed his tie after lessons had finished. It was a personal thing that he didn't like it and without the sliver and green giving him away he found a less unfriendly looks directed at him. The Gryffindor most likely would stop talking to him if she knew he was from Slytherin, the stigma between the two houses was too strong.

"Don't be sorry, I should've been more careful."

She looked at him quizzically, still worried and kind. Most likely due to his accent, for the most part it had fallen by the roadside but he supposed it was surprising for people he hadn't met. He sighed internally and let the problem go, if she wanted to be responsible he wouldn't stop her. He had absolved his guilt with the sincere apology and it was too much effort for too small a thing.

"Thanks but I'm fine. I didn't lose my letter."

He gave a small smile waved the pieces of parchment, now in the same hand, and drew out a folded envelop from his pocket. She looked a little put off by him letting it go but smiled at his thanks, a little dimple forming on her left cheek. He quickly and carefully folded his letter into the envelope, not particularly knowing how to continue or end the conversation with the older, more developed girl. He did notice she was still looking at him curiously; her fine eyebrows furrowed a little in thought. The awkward silence continued for a second, with only the wind, fluttering and occasional hoots of the many eyes.

"I'm not afraid of heights so I wasn't worried."

He finally said as he turned towards one of the owls. The subject matter he picked was something he hoped was completely innocuous but still related. He immediately realised how stupid it sounded after he said it, his mind was still slightly in shambles about losing his letter. He sounded like a little boy in front of her which was a far cry from some of the conversations he'd had with older Slytherins, including the one with Cecilia on his first day.

"Oh. Well I was, and I'm not scared of heights either. Are you sure you're not crazy?"

"I wasn't going to throw myself out the window, I was just surprised."

There was lightness in her voice and it relaxed Kane a little he replied with his back to her, securing the envelope on one of the school owls. He didn't let her know that he had panicked, or how important sending the letter actually was. He realised now he could have easily written another copy easy enough, but he had panicked and wasn't going to let a Gryffindor know. He whispered an address to the owl, which hooted a little in annoyance at the sheer distance she had to fly but she still took off. Thrust along by a stiff tail wind she set out swiftly. Joshua turned around to see the second year still looked at him quizzically, still trying to figure something out.

"Where are you from?"

"New Zealand."

Her reaction was not quite what he was expecting. A number of people were very interested in New Zealand; it had a small reputation as a beautiful and interesting country. To people it was something unknown, new and exciting. Almost like the United Kingdom was to Joshua excepting the exciting part. Some people were eager, some were merely curious, some didn't care. People like Parkinson and Nott almost instantly looked down on him when he announced he was from a small island at the bottom of the world. The first year Slytherin brutes didn't really have the broadness of mind to even think about the other nations of central Europe let alone his homeland. The girl's eagerness put all this to shame. Her eyes widened and shone with excitement, her jaw dropped. It caught him off guard a little bit but he recovered, realising that this conversation wasn't going to end soon. It also meant he would probably have to think up answers on the spot since she probably wasn't going to be content with the ones he prepared for the increasing repetitive conversations. It was good because her first question was a curve ball.

"You're from New Zealand? Awesome!"

He was a little startled when the Gryffindor grabbed his shoulders excitedly. She was practically bouncing with energy now, something he was certainly having difficulty grasping why. He flushed with uncertainty and embarrassment. The girl was really close, her golden eyes peering at him, begging him to answer silently. Thankfully he didn't stammer when he answered, although he wasn't quite together enough to put together his proper calculated sentences.

"Usually people aren't this interested when I tell them."

He was surprised how frank he actually was when he said that and he looked down as her face fell. He figured she was disappointed that he didn't share her energy and eagerness. She realised him, thankfully, and stepped back. He felt he red drop from his cheeks and looked back up, her smile was gone and the single dimple with it. In fact her light cheeks were tinted red and she fiddled with her robe slightly, awkward now he had shut down her eagerness. He felt a little bad for her and spoke up, he was also a little curious as to what she was excited about.

"So, go ahead. Everyone asks me."

Joshua couldn't help but chuckle a little and smiled at the energetic second year when she looked back, eagerness fresh and she once again broke into a smile. She eagerly began her interrogation, flinging a number of quidditch questions at him. He didn't really mind, he was a little irritated about being asked every time he met someone new but not this time, he liked quidditch. Of all the possible subjects it was one of the least popular and one of his favourites. He loved quidditch, specially the Tri-Nation flavour, which he heard was almost a completely different rule system to most other countries. Yet this girl's passion eclipsed his opinion of the sport. As she nearly dragged him down the west tower her questions were incessant, it was quickly clear that she pretty much lived and breathed the sport.

He learnt from the conversation as well, she questioned him on the different rule set once she learnt about it. It seemed she had heard of the Winter Stars' prestige as a team but very little more than that. In turn he found out what the rules were throughout the rest of the wizarding world. Small details like the Golden Snitch being slightly larger in the southern hemisphere were intriguing but larger details really caught his attention; such as the fact bludgers couldn't score points and could only be handled by the beaters. In Australia, Argentina, the pacific islands and New Zealand much of the game revolved around the bludgers while the quaffle awarded double the number of points than in the UK. He was a little shocked, as much as she was when she heard about the entirely different type of sport.

Their sporting conversation carried on even after they had reached the ground floor of Hogwarts, even though Joshua's intentions had only been to escort her to the bottom of the tower. He enjoyed her friendliness and love of the sport, it was almost infectious. Now he couldn't wait until their first flying sessions next week. He had flown before but was certainly out of practice, he missed the sensation as it had been almost a year since he last took to the skies. The girl did warn him that the school brooms were terrible just before they eventually parted. He shrugged; her eagerness had gotten him past caring about that. As he walked away he sent a smile over his shoulder. She smiled back, waving farewell, and he realised that in all their conversation they hadn't actually exchanged many personal details. She mentioned she was Scottish and what teams she supported but other than that, not much was shared. He didn't even know her name but in reality he didn't expect they would spend much, if any, time together after today. She had pretty much exhausted every quidditch topic he knew which left precious little left to talk about, not to mention she wasn't in his year and was even in the opposing house.

After his energizing time with the Gryffindor his weekend was rather uneventful. He and Tracey spent a decent amount of time studying and drew a couple of mocking comments from Draco's band. Other than that he simply got acquainted with his house and the massive castle that was Hogwarts, by the end of the weekend he had made acquaintances in the older years of Slytherins and had gotten to know Tracey better. When they were actually alone she was more vocal, if still as quiet as a mouse. Although they had already discovered that they could almost communicate with only a few words, something that gave Kane a little pleasure since the two of them could use it to annoy Malfoy who hated being left out. Although Draco had his own gang Joshua still didn't feel any threat from the short blond, since he had Horse and the older students on his side. The New Zealander also got to know Blaise and Daphne a little better. Although it was proper friendship it was more than could be said about his relationship with the brutes. Often enough he would share a few words, the dark skinned Zabini was often as reserved as Tracey and so there wasn't much conversation there. Daphne still enjoyed mocking his accent, although she had forgiven him for their almost-accident at the platform. Instead it was playful jousting between the two as they also started to compete in academics as well, building up a friendly rivalry ever since they had chanced across and watched a chess game in the Great Hall on Saturday afternoon.

Eventually the day he had been waiting for arrived. Time had dulled the eagerness from his conversation with the Gryffindor, who he had shared a smile with her in the corridor occasionally but otherwise they never spoke again. On the way to the grounds outside on Wednesday afternoon he passed her chatting with her friends. She frowned a little at his company and silver and green tie but it disappeared with a smile and its accompanying dimple. He smiled back cautiously, and the ever attentive Tracey noticed. The others didn't, for the most part they were talking amongst themselves. Draco boasting about how he already knew how to fly and the fancy sports broom his father had bought. Daphne, Eva and Pansy were complaining how they didn't want to be here and their hair would be ruined. Tracey remained silent at Joshua's side although earlier in the day he had encouraged her it wouldn't be big deal. She didn't know how to fly a broom but he offered to supervise her but he expected they wouldn't be doing much.

He had been past the quidditch pitch a few times; he had even watched much of the Slytherin try outs and was disappointed and encouraged by his house team. A decent number of the less subtle but no less ambitious members of the house had been accepted by Marcus Flint. While their brutal play style might have been acceptable in the south and the willingness to bend rules slightly appeal a little to the boy they were rather inadequate flyers, although all he had to compare them to were professional players. He expected that, from what he had learnt from the Gryffindor second year, they wouldn't be so successful. He was a little disappointed he couldn't try out in the first year and wasn't even on the pitch but now with the school's poor quality equipment array on the did somewhat alleviate that. Slytherin and Gryffindor gather separately on the field, the two houses' enmity glaringly obvious even with the first years. Not all of them did subscribe to this mentality but it was still there. Joshua and Tracey stood there, not sharing any expression, although he had realised that the bushy haired Hermione looked at him with displeasure, obviously she hadn't forgotten being shown up in potions. Ron simply glared at all of them.

Madam Hooch seemed to ignore the displeasure between the two factions as she strode up. Her sharp eyes simply watched them like a hawk and her grey hair didn't make her look old. Instead she seemed experienced and dangerous. Joshua could imagine her as a quidditch coach and didn't doubt that she could probably enforce her will on even a New Zealand team. It was interesting that she was referred to as madam as opposed to professor. Although he could see why; she wasn't a teacher, she was a commander.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

She certainly sounded like a drill sergeant as she barked out orders, although there wasn't any contempt in her tone. Obediently the students stepped forward and spread out, each next to a broomstick. Some were quicker than others, Kane being one of the eager ones. Ron and Malfoy were also quicker and both still found time to look down upon the other house, their similarities didn't not escape Kane. Neville looked like the shoddy broom on the grass was about to animate and attack him and Tracey was tentative until the New Zealander gave her an encouraging look. With her recruits assembled Madam Hooch barked out her next set of orders. The results were mixed. At the command of "up" the broom jumped obediently into his hand as it did with a few others, including Harry's. The boy's look of surprise mirrored what Kane felt, he had gathered that the famous boy-who-lived was completely ignorant about the magical world and had never touched a broom in his life. Malfoy and Nott had been raised in a magical homes and it was no surprise that were successful on the first try so Potter did stand out. On the opposite end of the spectrum were Neville and Tracey, whose brooms had not responded at all. There was obviously no intent to touch the broom from Neville's words and Tracey lips moved but like most of her classes she was so quiet she essentially hadn't said anything. Ron's broom was exuberant and dragged the attention away from everyone else's failures; it had leapt up into his face as opposed to his hand, resulting in a resounding whack that drew laughter from both houses. Thankfully it only seemed Ron's pride was hurt.

It took around a minute for most students to get the brooms in their hands, Kane had to encourage Tracey to speak louder but her broom responded well when she did. Madam Hooch, seemingly impatient barked out new commands instructed them step by step on how to mount and grip the brooms. Malfoy, for all his boasting had apparently gotten it wrong while others in Slytherin were successful along with Joshua. He allowed himself a sly grin, over the last week he had built a small library of material he could use against the loud mouth blond. Certain that all of the students, even the doubtful ones, were seated properly she prepared them all first trail flight in the school.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly."

Malfoy rolled his eyes on being told what he apparently knew already, and so did Ron. Neville was tense in anticipation and his knuckles were white on the broom handle. Harry had a mixture of trepidation and eagerness. Unfortunately the uneventful first flight that would be exciting for first timers was interrupted. Nervously Neville had jumped the gun but as he rose from the ground Joshua saw that the boy gripped the broom too tightly, pulling it up a little. Neville began to rise and rise, his rate of ascent increasing. There were calls of fear from many of the students and Madam Hooch looked a mixture of worry and annoyance before she attempted to grab one of the brooms from a student. Too slow, Neville slipped and plummeting to the ground from over five meters up. The girls screamed with him when he hit the ground hard, causing Kane to wince. Madam Hooch was too his side almost instantly, followed by the Gryffindors crowding closer around their fallen classmate. Malfoy's gang looked uninterested even entertained.

It took a moment or two when the crowd parted and the grey haired coach helped Neville to his feet, she was certainly concerned for the boy as she helped him along. His face was streaked with tears as he gripped his wrist. His walk was a little wobbly and limping while his face was contorted in pain. Joshua sent a worried look to some the Gryffindors in empathy. Some of them noticed but didn't seem to acknowledge the action. The hate between the two houses was strong and Joshua was almost certain that he wouldn't be able to strike up any friendships with the rival house even without fellow Slytherins watching.

"None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'"

With the ultimatum delivered she escorted Neville away. Most of the students dropped their brooms. Joshua didn't, after all she said to leave them where they were and technically it had been in his hand before the command so he wasn't breaking any rules. There was silence as people watched the poor pudgy boy been taken away until Malfoy burst out laughing. Everyone whirled around, the Gryffindors all had scowls and Joshua frowned.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Joshua had seen the boy's face and he had certainly been in pain. It was more than just a bruise or bump which could be laughed. Obviously something was broken and that was no laughing matter unless you particularly hated the person or were simply sadistic. He couldn't do anything too forward to shut up Malfoy, especially now the boy's unpleasant cronies had joined in, willingly or not. He couldn't cause any conflict between house members but he couldn't just let the unpleasant blond prince have his way. Thankfully the Gryffindors weren't going to back down, lions that they were. One of the Indian twins, he couldn't recall which one, intervened but that only served to escalate the situation. Not that Malfoy needed help as he picked up what appeared to be a smoke filled glass orb from the grass. The look on the blond's face showed he obviously felt it was valuable and he explained why. That dragged Potter in, even though everyone was already paying attention they stopped chattering and gossiping. By now everyone knew about Draco's and Harry's mutual dislike. The attention seeking boy probably spent half his time complaining and putting down his rival.

"Give that here, Malfoy."

Potter was reasonably calm at the moment, not rising to Draco's taunting but things were only going to get worse. Joshua had to get involved, Draco couldn't win. Not when he'd shown just how nasty he was, perhaps at some point Joshua could arrange to show Malfoy just how much a broken bone and falling from twenty feet could hurt. That was for a later date. With a sideways glance at Tracey, Kane strode forward swiftly snapping the glass orb from Draco's hand. There was a shout of protest which Joshua ignored. Suddenly all eyes were on him, Draco glowered and the rest of Slytherin looked confused. The lions were suspicious, curious and Ron looked positively overjoy about the potential of in fighting. Kane kept his eye on the ball, inspecting it. The grey smoke twisted and twirled inside, independent from however he moved it as he tossed it into the air and caught it again.

"Joshua, give it back."

Harry spoke again, this time looking to the taller New Zealander. He didn't sound any more or less confident, which was interesting considering that Kane didn't have Crabbe or Goyle at his back. Malfoy wasn't about to give up either though. He demanded that Joshua give it to him and even went as far as to try and grab it. Kane smirked he merely fixed Draco with a stern gaze and lifted the remembrall above his head. Draco would have to jump to grab it; it gave him a place of power. He wouldn't swallow his pride or lower himself from trying to get it back and Joshua wasn't about to give in. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't intimidate him either. If they did anything he wouldn't be responsible.

"Say please."

He aimed his comment at the both of them, knowing full well that Malfoy was the least likely to lose his pride. He was disappointed to see that Harry was now glaring and wasn't rushing to answer. He would've thought the boy was willing to volunteer that. Obviously he had problems with pride too and the obvious dislike he was building for the Slytherins. He did given thought and grudgingly asked again.

"Give the remembrall back, please."

Kane nodded and brought his arm down, about to hand over the apparently valuable orb. He should've expected what would happen next. Malfoy was quick and repaid Kane's actions in kind, as fast as a ferret he grabbed the remembrall from his house mate's hand.

"Come and get it Potter."

The blond spat the words as he swiftly mounted a broom, sending a nasty look back as he showed that he could in fact fly. The group was a little surprised, this was bolder than they expected. Joshua frowned; he was irritated at Draco for trying to usurp him so and muddying the name of Slytherin. However, he knew well enough that Draco's actions would be his own downfall. Although he could see Harry was more than a little angry. Hermione was as quick as the New Zealander to recover, seeing Harry head to pick up a broom.

"No! Madam Hooch told us not to move. You'll get us all into trouble."

Joshua didn't quite agree. It wasn't as if they had all taken to the air, in fact they had plenty of ammunition to use against Malfoy from both houses. Harry ignored her though, grabbing a broom from the ground, mounting it swift and racing off after Malfoy. There was only a slight wobble as he rose into the air; he certainly flew better than Kane expected from someone who had never flown a broom. Girls gasped as he climbed even higher, Ron and the other two Gryffindors shouted encouragingly. The Slytherins were, as a whole, not happy with what was happening. Daphne sent a look over in Kane's direction, pursing her lips and shaking her head in annoyance at all the drama. He shrugged and glanced over to Tracey and Hermione. Tracey was he usual self and her attention was everywhere, not just on the two in the sky. Hermione had crossed her arms in a huff, causing her bushy hair to bounce obviously annoyed at being brushed aside.

"People don't always listen to the wise choices."

He commented nonchalantly, referring both to Harry and to Draco. Hermione just frowned back but it was a better response than being completely ignored as an enemy without evidence. Gasps from the crowd brought his attention skywards again to catch something twinkling in the light. Malfoy was already descending, a smug look on his face. Potter on the other hand was watching the arcing flight of the remembrall before twisting sharply and diving after it. It was a shallow dive either. Kane's eyes widened as Harry plummeted towards earth almost as fast as Neville had. Girls screamed when it looked like the boy-who-lived was about crash into ground. He didn't though, the screams turned into shouts of surprise as he suddenly broke upwards, hand clasping the glass orb and he flopped from the broom with barely any height to spare into a reasonably soft landing. The Gryffindors started cheering and whooping on the boy's near miraculous success. Even some Slytherins looked impressed; Tracey even had a small amount of awe and respect in her wide eyes. Draco and his pair of companions didn't though, he looked shocked and his cheeks grew red in anger. That was before McGonagall's arrival.

She looked absolutely livid, so much so that if had that expression like that in a class there would've been silence for the next three periods. Yet the little Gryffindors seemed far too eager to defend Neville's champion that they overcame even this fear. They obviously weren't sorted into the house of the brave for nothing. She waved aside all of their complaints and for the impressive stunt he had just pulled Harry certainly looked dejected. He didn't voice a word of complaint as he sheepishly followed off after the imperious professor. Draco looked quite proud with himself, although that was incredibly stupid in Kane's mind. The entire Gryffindor camp now pretty much had eyes for murder aimed squarely at the pompous blond. Joshua, for his part didn't feel eager to stand for his fellow Slytherin, despite the house rules.


	4. Representing Slytherin

_I'm now moving my notes to the bottom of my page. So check down there for pointless text._

* * *

** Chapter 4: Representing Slytherin**

"Kane! Why did you get in my way?"

Malfoy almost spat out the words, it was obvious that he had swallowed them down during the remained of the lesson. Madam Hooch wasn't aware of any of the happenings in her absence and the flying proceeded slightly awkwardly. Those who knew how to ride a broom were quickly obvious but the strict coach still insisted they followed her orders to the letter which caused Draco to sneer in annoyance behind her back. His good mood with Potter's presumable suffering at the hands of McGonagall fell away eventually and Joshua waited until they returned to common room to discover what he suspected.

"Get in your way?"

Joshua's reply was calm, almost as if he didn't know what Malfoy was referring to. He did after all but most of the common room's eyes were on the pair. They didn't know what had happened, but they certainly noted the sides taken up. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott had arrayed behind Malfoy while Tracey, and surprisingly, Daphne floated near the New Zealander. The remainder of the first years remained unaligned, the only reason Millicent was not backing Draco was because Daphne had made a point about asking where Horse was. He couldn't help but enjoy the girl's decision. She was good with cats it seemed and was actually able to be close to Horse without the large feline threatening her. It also meant that she was on even better terms with Millie's cat, which was most certainly terrified of Horse who had already staked a claim on the common room. Although Malfoy's gang boasted more followers Joshua felt confident that his friends were more competent.

"I could have beaten Potter!"

"Beaten him? I wasn't aware almost losing house points or getting yourself expelled would count as a victory."

The livid blond prince and the calm foreigner were almost two complete opposites. Draco was making a racket now and Grabbe and Goyle were scowling and growling, showing off their physiques. Kane ignored them, enjoying the fact that Cecilia was watching from off to the side, a knowing smirk on her face. A number of older students were frowning at this.

"I seem to recall he flew better than you as well. So all you have achieved being defeated by a boy with no flying experience."

Kane continued, layering on the accusations quite well if he thought so himself. Malfoy was now the victim of even more unhappy gazes and he spluttered a bit in his anger. Kane didn't even know if Draco had noticed that this was Harry's first encounter with a broom.

"I gave you a way out of a situation you couldn't have won and you refused to take it."

"I…"

"That will be enough Malfoy."

Cecilia's voice broke in over Draco's attempt to strike back. He froze and turned to look at her, finally realising the displeasure on the faces of many Slytherins. All his bluster melted as they looked down on him. Slytherins had an interesting sort of unity; they all aspired to greatness and power. Should one member of the house represent Slytherin poorly their ambition would take a hit, something none of them would allow. It allowed them to win seven house cups in a row; they would not allow one first year to ruin their chances.

"My father will hear about this. Noble Slytherin house is home to filthy foreigners and squib lovers."

Malfoy snapped at Joshua, his comments barbed. For the most part the others didn't concern themselves with his words and his views; it would not pay to get involved with those. They were only concerned about his actions outside the house. The parting glare was directed at Kane and didn't involve others as Malfoy flounced off, followed by his cronies. Pansy glowered at Tracey but met Joshua's eyes. Tracey had always been expressionless and silent, to the degree where it could be safe to assume she had no personality what-so-ever. Joshua wasn't such an enigma; he had smiled, laughed and frowned even if it was rare. It was known he had emotion. His frown at that point in time certainly was far more vehement than she had seen. She paused and then turned back to leave the common room, thoughts of tormenting the quiet girl gone from her mind.

"Where is Horse?"

"In my dormitory. Why?"

Kane's question was in his normal, calm voice and Daphne's answer was puzzled. She was focused on watching Pansy flee. The blond looked back to Joshua, curious with a number of questions on her mind. She noted how visibly angry he was but Joshua didn't do anything, just nodded his head in response to her answer and turned. He walked away, his motions almost too calm and relaxed. She let out a sigh of relief as he left; completely unaware of what was going on his mind. Tracey's eyes followed her friend as he stepped through the door that led to the boys dormitories, she hadn't missed his attitude. She saw it come across him with Malfoy's last comment and wondered just what part of the boy's words struck Joshua so hard.

Joshua knew that Malfoy had no awareness of what he had just said, or what it meant to the New Zealander. Although he presumed if Draco did know he would use it as smear material. That would invite the open conflict that Kane wanted to avoid. So he took a moment to calm before stepping into the room the five of them shared and gain the attention of the Malfoy trio who all smirked. Obviously they had something up their sleeves. As he walked in and closed the door behind him the three moved in to gang up on him, he didn't expect them to physically attack him now they were alone. Then again he knew how stupid the brutes were and Malfoy hadn't shown much sense either. A flicker of concerned crossed Joshua's features and Malfoy didn't miss it. He smirked evilly.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh, think you're so high and mighty now, Squib lover. Are you going to run crying to the prefects again?"

With the simple phrase, Joshua's features hardened slightly. Malfoy was pushing it but truly Kane didn't want to stop the boy. Not that he could, that would just drive him deeper and Joshua didn't want a larger conflict. He internally looked forward to the time when he would make Draco suffer for those slights. Although his sour mood was resolved with the second phrase and he let a small grin pass onto his face and irony and hypocrisy. The number of times Draco referenced his father as a means of power wasn't all too different to referring to the prefects. The smirk disappeared quickly brought out a sneer on the shorter blond's thin features.

"How about I prove who the better wizard is. Let's have a duel. Tonight."

Draco's smirk seemed to show he was pleased with the idea and that gave Joshua a slight pause. There was something more to his plan. Obviously ambition wasn't the only part of Malfoy that got him into Slytherin, he wasn't as stupid as he had made himself seem. It wasn't like Kane was going to agree, that sort of obvious conflict was what he wanted to avoid but knowledge was power and he didn't think Draco was going to notice being milked for evidence.

"A wizard's duel? When and where?"

Kane's question was calm and Draco smugness was only echoed by the gormless grins of his companions. He though he had won, which meant there was obvious more the plan. Joshua was finding he enjoyed running rings around the self-righteous boy.

"In the trophy room, it's always unlocked. I'll meet you there at midnight…"

"No."

Draco's smugness dropped immediately and he looked slightly confused. Crabbe and Goyle were slower to respond, still appearing completely confused while their leader frowned.

"What do you mean no? We agreed and you're…"

Malfoy was certainly irritated and Joshua tried to keep from smirking at the blond's confused indignation. He really wasn't used to be turned down in such a way. Obviously the boy's father gave him everything when he went crying to him. Enjoying the moment Kane pushed past the confused brutes and went to retrieve one his books from the bag lying on his trunk.

"I didn't agree, I just asked."

He flopped down on his bed, opening his potions book at the page he had dog eared to keep his place. He didn't look up as he pretended to read but he was certain that Draco was most likely incessant. Although he thought he heard the smug tone return when Draco spoke again. He figured that Malfoy was one of those people who never learnt.

"So you're going to back out like a coward then."

Joshua hid a chuckled as he looked up at Malfoy, who thought he had finally coerced his way to victory.

"Yes. I'm not a Gryffindor."

With that Joshua turned back to his book. He enjoyed tormenting the disturbing minded Malfoy boy but he had to be careful not to cause too much suffering. That would be for later when Draco wouldn't be able link it back. He needed to be more careful, Malfoy had made him an enemy it seemed and he didn't want that. So now he shut up and actually started reading about the cure for boils potion from the Friday before. For a moment he expected Draco to say something but he knew he was right. He could be called a coward; it didn't matter so much to him. Bravery had value but he wasn't stupid enough to let his pride get the better of him. Something Malfoy had yet to learn.

Draco didn't bother Joshua for the rest of the day although he was certainly frustrated by the fact Potter didn't seem at all phased by the meeting with McGonagall. Kane in fact he figured he seemed slightly cheery and sharing an exuberant conversation with the orange haired Weasley. From his seat from the table he watched the duo carefully. Tracey's eyes flickered across the room as usual but did settle on her friend's targets better. The other four girls were still talking amongst themselves when the dinner was winding down, not overly concerned about the conflict earlier in the day. Of course Draco wasn't as calm as the rest and with a scowl he and his companions set off towards the Gryffindor table, unable to survive a day without taunting Potter. Theodore looked up but when it seemed Malfoy didn't need him the skinny boy resumed his conversation with Blaise. Joshua's attention did stay on the trio as he watched them discuss something with Potter. He found it funny the way the brutes of Crabbe and Goyle always flanked Draco like pathetic body guards. Not something you would hope for from the house of ambition.

While he couldn't gather much from this far away he did notice that after Hermione approached the from her position down a little down the table and confront the two after Draco left looking smug. Neither party looked happy with each other. The way the Gryffindor's brown bushy hair bounced showing she wasn't calm about it. With her reaction and Malfoy's smug smile Joshua figured something was up. He was going to have to intercede on Harry's behalf as well. He didn't want to give Malfoy any sort of victory. Hermione was the key, he needed to learn what was going on and she was a better target than the two, since he knew of Ron's dislike of Slytherins. He glanced across to Tracey who looked back to him.

"I'll meet you in the library."

He told her. She nodded before looking over to the red and gold decked table where his attention had been. He didn't miss the look and confirmed what she probably wanted to know.

"Hermione."

She nodded again, seeming content with the answer. He would explain later once he actually had an idea what was going on. Already the hall was emptying as people finished their dinner earlier than others and people swapped between the three other tables or simply talked standing up so he wasn't really noticed as he moved over. At least until he was walking past the Gryffindor table, he was wearing the green and silver striped tie that gave away his allegiance so he was very much aware of the dirty looks from the lions and even the Ravenclaw table as well.

"Hey."

The voice was cheerful with a tint of a Scottish accent; he turned to see the second year Gryffindor girl who still had no name for. She was smiling at him from a mix and matched group of students of a number of ages. Of course the ones who stood out were the twins Fred and George. Everyone knew the two Weasleys, they were infamous even among the Slytherins. The third years' bright red hair was recognisable by everyone. Sitting next to them was a black boy, darker than Blaise but with none of the dry, solitary presence. His teeth shone white and his dreadlocks bounced with his smile. A pair of athletic girls sat next to each other and the second year. Both were rather attractive with chocolate skin. The last of their group was apparently the oldest and certainly looked stern, his brown hair was cropped and while he had a faint smile he oozed the opposite impression than Fred and George. All six of them turned or simply looked at Kane when the youngest of their group greeted him.

The eldest boy frowned and looked Kane up and down, as if appraising him and it seemed like he found the tall and skinny New Zealander wanting. The male trio didn't pay much attention, looking a little curious but turning back to each other and continuing whatever joke they were telling. At least until the quidditch fanatic spoke up.

"Guys…"

"And girls."

The taller of the two athletic girls added, bringing smiles from all of them. Despite the fact some members of the group were still looking at Kane suspiciously. The girl grinned and finished her introduction with the correction.

"You lot, this is the guy I told you about; the one from New Zealand."

Her voice was as eager as it was when they first met but it certainly sparked off a reaction from the others. Suddenly they weren't suspicious but interested, if a bit cautious. The Weasey twins didn't seem the most excited but they were the most enthusiastic and started talking immediately, sharing their words effortlessly

"So you're the ickle first year."

"That Katie's been so excited about."

She let out an indignant sound and blushed red. Kane wasn't quite sure why she was blushing but her response made his cheeks burn slightly as well. It didn't escape the group. The Weasley's eyes sparkled with mischievous intent, the two girls laughed with each other as well as the dreadlocked boy. The ever stern eldest student did manage a grin at his friend's discomfort.

"Oh yes. Katie's been going on about you."

"Didn't mention you were Slytherin though."

"Even refused to tell us your name she did."

Katie let out another yelp, just causing her friends to laugh all the harder and she caught their grin. Suddenly Joshua felt a little left out as he just stood, slightly uncomfortably with less than kind eyes watching. Katie finally spoke up, if a bit nervously.

"I never actually got to know his name."

Kane intervened at this point, while it was entertaining to hang around watching them he hadn't particularly intended to be stopped on his way to talk to Hermione. Also, he didn't like the fact Katie was getting so much heat because of him, even if they were her friends.

"I'm Joshua Kane. I didn't know her name was Katie until just now."

When he actually spoke it intrigued them a bit even if they did know his background. He didn't exactly sound as excited as the rest of them and they all seemed to get a little dulled by his tone. Katie took the moment to try and fix her awkward situation.

"Sorry, I'm Katie Bell."

"Katie, stop it. You say sorry too much."

"Sor…"

She was about to apologise again when the taller, black hair girl emphasised her point by fixing Katie with a mock frown. The second year looked down at the table, going red again although she had never stopped having pink cheeks at any point during the conversation. The two older girls set about teasing their young friend when the Weasley twins addressed Kane.

"So in New Zealand…"

"Can bludgers really score points?"

They finished each other's sentences with a hint of mischief in their eyes. Joshua confirmed their question and the split into grins.

"Wicked."

They said simultaneously. Obviously something was working in their mind. The eldest of the four boys looked over at them with a frown, as if suspecting they were up to something and intending to put a stop to it. With Katie the interaction between Katie and her friends he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Most of his friends were never this energetic; usually they bonded because they were all far more sedate. So seeing this he could hope that the openness would come with age, even though most likely it wouldn't be something he would ever experience in Slytherin.

"Alright, I'm leaving!"

Katie finally said exasperated, her cheeks and neck were practically glowing when she stood up from the table in a huff. It drew laughs from all of them, even the stern one. The black boy gave a little wolf whistle which prompted the second year to stick her tongue out at them as she walked backwards, still smiling despite the obvious embarrassment. She waved at them.

"See you tomorrow. Come on Josh."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her away from her friend's laugher. It reminded him of when she had dragged him from the Owlery, except this time she was trying to escape. He grinned as he kept up with her and she glanced across at him with a big smile as well. He was still slightly surprised she'd called him Josh, not many people did that. He knew he didn't give the impression he wanted his name shortened and so she was the first for a long time. Neither of them noticed the twins and their friend follow them out until the three eventually passed them with yet more wolf whistles.

"Sorry about them. I did tell them all about you so I didn't think they were going to do that."

She was breathing a little heavily and so was Kane after their escape. They shared grins, leaning against the wall just outside the great hall. Joshua was certain he did enjoy spending that little time with her and her friends, despite still feeling slightly left out. There was the small fact that the other Slytherins would frown upon it. That wouldn't help him in the common room, despite the value of the friendship from Katie's group. He still wanted to be friends with Katie by would have to police it so the Slytherins would not think he was betraying their house. It took a moment for the two to chuckle together before Kane replied.

"You apologised again."

She looked a little annoyed at that, making a face by smiling all the same as he kept talking. He made a connection quickly, realising that there was in fact seven of them there and the Weasleys were also known to have been beaters before. Not to mention she had told them about New Zealand quidditch and they were more than casually interested. There was plenty of evidence.

"Are they the Gryffindor quidditch team?"

"Yeah, we are. Alicia, Angelina and I are chasers. The Weasleys are the beaters of course. Wood's the team captain and Keeper."

Joshua couldn't help that she was missing one person out despite the fact there were seven there but she hadn't mentioned a seeker at all. He assumed that meant the last boy wasn't their seeker. He didn't know the setup of the other teams although he knew the roster for Slytherin.

"Congratulations. Who's the seeker?"

His smile was sincere she looked over the moon about it as she grinned back. Although there was a moment of pause she took on a thoughtful face again. Her eyebrows dipping lower as she looked at him. It seemed she was considering something. The only option is that it would be about their seeker. Was they trying to hide something, it certainly caught his interest and he put on a face to eager curiosity. Eventually she let out a sigh and leant in close to whisper to him. Joshua glanced around but it was confirmed no one paid them too much attention. Although there were again some curious looks; it was not a common occurrence to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin having a civil, secret conversation.

"Wood told us that Harry Potter is going to be our seeker this year. Apparently Professor McGonagall said he was a natural."

Kane was sure he detected a trace of jealousy and awe in her whisper. Unsurprising since she was a quidditch nut and Harry had landed the chance of a lifetime to get in during first year. Joshua certainly would have liked to play in the first year and he shared her sentiments, although toned down a bit. He nodded to her, not letting that titbit of information get a surprise from him.

"He probably is. You should've seen him flying."

Their conversation continued as she led him up through the castle. Katie pressed him for details about Harry's actual flight and the rest of their lesson and made sure that her new friend kept Harry's assignment a secret. Joshua was deliberately vague about the details concerning why Potter had done what he did, although he suspected it would eventually spread. He didn't really think the assigning of Potter as a seeker would be ground breaking news. It would be gossip but there wasn't value in the knowledge otherwise. The entire school would know soon enough. She also unveiled the information about the Gryffindor try outs and her joy at being accepted. In reply Kane told her noncommittal and vague points about the Slytherin team. She responded to the lack of definite answers with playful annoyance as they wandered seemingly aimless around Hogwarts, although Joshua did notice she tended to lead him in a certain direction.

"Umm, sorry but I don't think people would like me showing you where the common room is."

Katie looked a little upset by the small nugget of information as she paused at the landing between two sets of stairs. These ones were currently still but Kane knew that they did occasionally shift but had no other irritating discrepancies. He understood what Katie was saying, although he was a little disappointed not to gain that little piece of vital knowledge. He after all wasn't about to unveil the exact position of the Slytherin common room so it was unlikely his friend was going to tell him. He didn't miss that she mentioned that it was other people that had problems, which possibly meant she wasn't concerned. He agreed with her but asked her to see if Hermione would consider meeting him in the library. He forged a cover story of asking for help on charms, which was accurate enough since would also include that in his list of questions. She didn't seem to be overtly suspicious of his question but did ask why. He had no problems admitting that she was probably one of the best in the year, although he hoped to one day gain that title himself.

When he got to the library Tracey was waiting at their usual secluded table. She glanced up from the textbook she was perusing and watched as he settled next to her. In the silence of the library her whispers were particularly suitable.

"Did you talk to Hermione?"

"No. Hopefully she'll get my message and come to show off her charms knowledge."

His response to Tracey was accompanied by a shake of his head as he retrieved notebook for charms and the Standard Book of Spells. She turned away from him and replaced the text she had previously been studying with her own Charms books and set about working on the same spell, one they had attempted the learn the day before. She asked no more questions, as was part of their friendship. Neither pried into each other's business but they both dropped hints and volunteered information in that way. The silence prevailed for half an hour before the bushy haired young witch showed.

She slumped down heavily in the chair opposite the two, her breath exhaled in a huff and leaving her bag unceremoniously on the desk. She didn't look happy as she almost glared at the two. Kane gathered it was best time to press for information; she was still irritated by Harry and Weasley. Tracey looked up and watched the two quietly and expectantly.

"Problem with Malfoy?"

Joshua dived into the matter, although the question was casual. She did fully glare at him for a moment before sighing and explaining the situation. She was quite heated as she explained Draco's challenge and the boys' eager acceptance of it. She unleashed all sorts of fury about losing points for Gryffindor, although that wasn't really Joshua's concern. He did learn of Malfoy's plan, while not foolproof it was sound. Not to mention the two Gryffindors had played into his hands. Perhaps Joshua was slightly underestimating his competition or overestimating Potter and Weasely. He couldn't really consider them possible friends anymore. Ron sneered at him in the same way he treated other Slytherins. Harry was always by his friend's side, although he didn't quite share the animosity yet. So the episode on the train counted for little in the grand scheme of things. It wasn't a huge loss, since Kane was already making his own friends elsewhere.

After letting her vent her anger he confided in Hermione that Malfoy had attempted the same plot with him. He carefully explained that he expected Draco wouldn't even attempt to show up and leave them to be caught. Which simply reignited Hermione's fires and she rushed off in order to stop them. He let out a sigh and glanced across to Tracey, she simply shrugged. He had actually hoped for some help with his Charms. The spell that they had been taught last lesson still didn't work for him. It was simple enough although the actually wand motions were reasonably complicated. Yet still Joshua struggled and Tracey had similar difficulties, they knew Hermione had managed it since Flitwick was eager to pull attention to the girl who was his favourite first year student. Silence settled again after the expeditious flight of Hermione and Joshua's sigh. He drew out his wand and went about silently trying to mimic the motions from class and detailed in the book.

His wand was perhaps the most unusual in his year. While he had paid attention to the wands of most of the other students only the people who sad near him noticed his focus didn't follow the same style as all of theirs. His was an 11¾ inch length of amber coloured wood, very thick and sturdy which was said to symbolise a strong warrior's soul. He didn't particularly doubt the last part considering how he had dealt with his life. With the numbers of magical students in New Zealand the Maori wand makers had more time to invest into craft the magical tools. His wand had the sweeping curves carefully craved into it, and could certainly be viewed as a work of art as much as a mere tool. Something which Joshua was notably proud of, despite the fact he didn't actually make it himself.

It was half an hour of tracing his wand through the motions of the _Spinnittiro _charm that Madam Pince, the rather ineffectual and strict library shuffled through and commanded them to get out and back to their common rooms before curfew. She eyed Joshua's wand disapprovingly for a moment before stalking off to snap at more of the few children. If the respectable Madam Hooch was a hawk then the librarian was a vulture. Tracey and Kane were quick enough to walk calmly through the mostly empty corridors. Although the trip down the stairs was interrupted multiple times by the flights' deciding spontaneously that this time of night was the perfect time to be more active than usual. In the end the pair quickly abandoned the main, more direct routes in favour of some of the more known hidden passages. While the corridors were empty the green tinted Slytherin Common room was a bustle of noise as it usual was. Kane wasn't in the mood to remain awake and retired to the dormitory after a quick and quiet wish of good night to his friend. He much preferred waking early to sleeping late and so welcomed the calm sound of the lake above him in the green and silver clad bed. He was asleep with Horse curled against his thin chest before Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entered the room, smug in their supposed victory.

The next day was a welcome disappointment for the blond Slytherin as his plan apparently fell through again. Harry and Ron didn't appear to have suffered anything the night before. From his position on the table of the Snakes Joshua figured they seemed just as cheerful as ever, or even more so despite the haughty glares directed at them from Hermione. Kane figured that even if they had left last night for the midnight rendezvous they hadn't suffered for it. They could be just putting on the act but he also doubted that they would do something so Slytherin. Instead he did enjoy letting a slight smug smile grace his features when Malfoy was distracted by Potter's good mood. As long as Draco was beaten down, publicly or privately, Joshua was content even if his warning had nothing to do with it. In fact his smile brightened when he saw the morning post deposit the large wrapped package for the Gryffindor who had all eyes on him that moment. Whispers flickered across the Slytherin table about what was delivered the boy who was slowly becoming the enemy of the silver house. Kane could guess what it was and the excited looks from the Gryffindor quidditch team meant he wasn't the only to reach that conclusion. Kane said nothing, as much as he would have enjoyed exercising his private knowledge. He didn't need to betray his Gryffindor friend's trust for the sake of annoying Malfoy.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! I aim to please._

* * *

_Feedback is good... Please._

_Unfortunately this chapter suffered a lump of writer's block. I hope I can get over it but I figured it's better to get this out there now even if it is a bit shorter. I hoped to get a bit of the internal house politics going around but its difficult to work that for 11 year olds without them sounding too mature. Slightly uncertain where to go from here. I've got ideas for events in the later books running around my head but I'm really not sure where things get going for Joshua in Philosopher's Stone. As a small note, he won't be involved in the Halloween Troll event. _

_I feel that dialogue is my weakest point and since there is a large bunch in here that isn't stolen from the book I would like some feedback on it and how I represent the other characters like Malfoy, Tracey and the others. I didn't initially intend to get Daphne becoming acquaintances with Joshua but I wanted to keep Blaise away for now, Theodore on Draco's side and just let Eva fall out of the picture so there weren't many options. Possibly it's because I do like Harry/Daphne as a pairing so there is that influence._

_Still hoping for opinions on who to pair with him though, I'm willing to break up canon for this later on, although the first part of the story will follow the book a lot more. Possibilities I have considered:_  
_Hermione, Padma P., Pansy, Luna, Cecilia (unlikely but still there), Daphne, Tracey, Katie, list is still open for more._

* * *

_Thanks to coldblue for yet another review._

_Firstly, many of your ideas and suggestions are in line with mine. No all but many. Gives me hope since that means I'm giving the correct impression of Joshua. You are correct in that he is similar to Hermione Granger, although I do want to make sure he is different. He desires knowledge for using it while I feel very much that she is a character that desires knowledge for its own sake. Don't expect Joshua to be spouting too much trivia. Also, he will grow into a far colder Slytherin so breaking down boundaries between the houses isn't really going to happen. I've already tried to build the split between him and the other house. Katie is an exception._

_1) I will introduce Mind Arts later on, yes. This was already hanging around in my mind but I didn't give it much thought until you asked. It will be later on. I'm not sure when I'll introduce it, how I will, or how important it will. He will be good at it thought, since he has the correct kind of mind. There will be nothing about laws and rules or such, that'll be complicated._

_2)I will consider all electives for third year. He isn't one to close off his options and I haven't decided yet. Care of Magical Creatures is almost for certain. I'm not going to give away too much though._

_3) Death Eaters involved? Most certainly. You really can't be part of the story without having them involved in some way._

_4) No. He will not. Harry will find that book and there will not be any situations where Joshua start reading through a sixth year book early. If he does he'd buy the book himself. Besides who says he needs an annotated book to get better in those fields. Also, I have no intentions of him being a 'good' person._

_I'm not annoyed. Don't think I will be, it's great having you review. Would just like to say that be aware I may avoid answering questions so as not to spoil plot. Thanks for the encouragement._


End file.
